Forever love
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi and Yami are average teenagers with a strong bond, but how long can they keep it a secret from their families and friends? Puzzleshipping, yaoi and other stuff. What more could you want?
1. Start of the new term

Me: 'Omg! Another story! How do I do this?'

Diao: 'You stole it from the sims game you play'.

Me: 'Shut up! I did not!'

Diao: 'You freaking well did! I saw you playing it and making notes!'

Me: 'Well…uhh…I-I need to play it out a little'.

Diao: 'Yeah right, I'll believe that'.

Me: 'Shut your face Diao!'

Diao: 'Stuff you bipolar writer!'

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story' ^^'

Chapter 1-Start of the new term

The small teen gave a stretch to his arms and a big sigh and smile, looking up at the new day that had begun only a few hours ago. Yugi was sixteen, though he was smart or brave-or as he believed, there wasn't much to him-but he had no quarrel with his life. It was the best it was going to be. He lived with his grandfather in a game shop they had, it may have not been the most popular shop in the town, but it made good money for them both.

Yugi smiled and took his bag off his shoulders, giving it a swing in his hands. It was the first day back to school after the winter break, and though he wasn't sure why yet, he had a feeling it was going to be good. It made him feel very happy and excited about starting school again, it was a first for the teen.

'Yug! Wait up!'

Yugi stopped at hearing someone call his name, he saw a familiar blond teen running up the road to him. Joey was the same age as Yugi, in his class and somehow a good friend to Yugi. He was sometimes loud, eccentric, though generally a nice person to be with and who always stood up for Yugi. Joey managed to catch up with Yugi, taking a few deep breaths before walking with Yugi again.

'So, how was your holiday?' Joey asked 'Go anywhere nice?'

'No' Yugi chuckled 'But it was alright. Very fun. How about you?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Nothing new to report. I mean…my aunt came over for a week' Joey sighed and rolled his eyes 'God I thought I was going to die'.

Yugi giggled and smiled up at him 'Don't worry Joey, I have a feeling this term will be good'.

'How do you figure that out?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I just woke up with a good feeling about today. So I'm sure something good is going to happen'.

'Oh, superstitious are we?'

'No. I just think it's a good sign though'.

'Maybe' Joey smirked and wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck 'Maybe a good looking girl is going to come to our class and date you'.

Yugi laughed 'I doubt it! No girl has ever wanted to date me!'

'Well maybe that's what the good feeling is! Jeez! Don't be so pessimistic!'

'I'm not' Yugi ducked out from Joey's arm, sorting his hair out 'It's a fact, and it's been true since I was a little kid'.

'Alright, alright' Joey put his hands in his pockets 'Today might be your lucky day though'.

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes 'Yeah. Alright, maybe it is'.

'Good. Always look on the bright side of life Yug'.

* * *

They got to their classroom some time later, the teacher hadn't turned up yet so everyone had moved to their friends desk and started conversations within their small groups. Joey sat on Yugi's desk as they caught up with what they had missed between the two.

'Hello boys!' They looked up to see their friend Anzu Masaki standing by Yugi's desk, she was easily the most popular and the smartest girl in the school, and also Yugi's and Joey's friends.

'Hey Anzu' Joey looked down at the bag in her hands 'What's that?'

'Presents' She replied happily as she rummaged around in them 'My family went to France for two weeks, it was so much fun. I wished you two were there with me'.

'Well snails and frogs legs are kinda off putting' Joey commented.

Anzu took out a box and handed it to Joey 'Here, some of the finest chocolates in France'.

Joey observed the box before opening it and helping himself to the chocolates, Anzu turned to Yugi and held out a miniature of the Eiffel tower.

'Here Yugi'.

'Thanks'.

'Ha ha, I got something edible' Joey teased as he ate another chocolate.

'It's the thought that counts Joey' Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled at Anzu again 'Thanks again Anzu'.

They looked up when they heard the teacher come in, so they all took their places; Joey sitting some way behind Yugi and Anzu on the other side of the room. Yugi looked at the empty seat next to him, giving a small sigh before resting his head on his hand, having always been sat alone while everyone else had a partner.

'Good morning class' The teacher spoke up, getting a reply back 'I trust you all had a good break. And before we start class, I have a surprise for you, we have a new student'.

A flood of whispers went across the room, making Yugi smile to himself and put his Eiffel tower in his bag. He couldn't help but feel proud that he was right, that this new student was a good thing-hopefully. The teacher opened the door and lead the new student in so everyone could see him.

He was roughly about the same age as Yugi himself, a little bit taller then the teen though Yugi was sure his large hair had some affect to it. He was fairly muscular and looked very smart, though for his first day it didn't seem surprising.

'Welcome Yami Aten to our class' The teacher said as she looked around the class 'This is his first day here, so be nice or you'll have me to answer to. There's a spare seat next to Mr. Mutou there, why don't you sit there'.

She pointed out Yugi for him so he walked over to the desk and sat down next to him. Yugi gave him a sweet smile.

'Hi, I'm Yugi' Yugi introduced 'I'm sure you'll like it here'.

'Thanks. I hope I do'.

'Well, would you like to have lunch with me and my friends? I mean, Joey can be a little…err…weird. But they're nice'.

'Okay. Thanks again'.

* * *

For the beginning of the lessons, Yugi was more then happy to help Yami catch up to speed with what they were learning. Yugi found out that Yami was a very nice person, a little shy-but then a lot of people were shy on their first day-but a likeable person.

When it came to lunch, Yugi lead Yami out of the school building and across the grounds until they came to the table Anzu and Joey waited at. Yugi sat next to Joey while Yami sat opposite him and next to Anzu.

'So Yami' Joey looked up at him as he finished off the chocolates 'Why did you bother coming here then? I mean, besides the obviously good reputation'.

'Umm…well my father got a new job here so, we had to move' Yami explained.

'I see. Miss your old friends?'

'Kind of…I mean, I wouldn't exactly call them friends'.

'Yeah I know what you mean. I have to sit with these two strangers all day'.

'Joey!' Anzu growled and kicked Joey's legs under the table.

'Ow! That hurt…'

They laughed quickly before turning back to their food. Anzu scooted a bit closer to Yami, being noticed by him when she got closer.

'So Yami, have you got a girlfriend?' Anzu asked.

'Err…no I…I never really thought about dating' Yami answered as he moved a little away from her.

'Shame'.

'She thinks' Joey mumbled to Yugi, making him chuckle quietly.

'I hope you plan on staying here longer' Anzu said as she played with her hair 'I mean, we can be friends as well'.

'Oh yeah, that sounds nice' Yami gave a smile 'Umm…thanks for talking to me and stuff, I thought no one would'.

'Hey, first days can be tough' Joey took a bite out of his sandwich before turning to Yami 'We're more then happy to make you feel welcome to our weird group'.

* * *

At the end of the day, the four teens walked out of the school chatting to each other, Yami already feeling a bit more comfortable with the others as they talked and laughed at each others jokes. When they came to the gates, Joey reached over and ruffled Yami's hair hard, making him cringe under the touch.

'We'll see you tomorrow, right Yami?'

'Sure' Yami gave a smile and turned to his direction 'I'll see you tomorrow guys'.

'Bye Yami'.

Yami walked off in his own direction, leaving the other three to go in their own directions. Yugi gave a smug smile to Joey and Anzu.

'See? Didn't I tell you something good was going to happen?' Yugi said proudly.

'Yeah. Yami's a swell guy' Joey agreed.

'And very handsome' Anzu added.

Yugi giggled and held both his friends hands 'I'm sure he'll make a nice addition to our group. And I'm sure he'll like us all'.

'Maybe not Anzu if she keeps chatting him up' Joey sniggered.

Anzu glared at him and hit him in the stomach 'Joey!'

'Oh god' Joey clutched his stomach 'That's the chocolates coming back up…'

Yugi helped Joey walk as they carried on down the path.

*****************************End of chapter 1*******************************

Me: 'Yup. That's the first chapter'.

Diao: 'Whoop-de-do'.

Me: 'Go away Diao'.

Diao: 'Gladly'.

Agil: 'Don't start fighting again'.

Me: 'It's not my fault…oh…well it is kinda because I created him, but still!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Project partners

Me: 'Yeah…I wanted to change the name of the story slightly'.

Diao: 'Why did you name it the first thing in the first place?'

Me: 'Because I didn't think of the second name at first'.

Diao: 'Oh…good answer…'

Chapter 2-Project partners

It had been a week since Yami had joined the school, he stuck to Yugi's gang and they were becoming quick friends-though a little too quickly for Anzu. Yami fitted nicely with the others and became less shy as the days passed by and became a little more confident with his new friends.

It was a science and they were being paired up for a project. Yugi's partner was Yami, they both smiled at each other when their names were read out.

'Looks like we're partners' Yugi said happily.

'Yeah. This will be fun'.

Yami smiled and when the bell they stood up and packed away their things, walking out of the school building as everyone flooded out of the school.

'So what should we do?' Yami asked Yugi 'I mean for our project that is'.

Yugi hummed in thought 'I don't know. I guess I'm not a good partner am I?'

'It's alright, we'll think of something'.

'Yug' Joey leant closer to Yugi 'Will you be having snacks?'

'Err…I guess so'.

Joey then fell to his knees, clasping his hands together and giving very sad eyes to Yugi 'Please let me be your partner as well! I won't survive without your delicious snacks and cool games and your grandpa and you and-'

'Sorry Joey, Yami's my partner' Yugi interrupted as they walked round the teen.

Joey groaned and stood up from the ground, brushing his clothes off before turning to Yugi 'Traitor!'

Yugi laughed as he and Yami walked out of the school gates, taking the route to Yugi's game shop.

'Joey isn't really mad…is he?' Yami asked.

'Nah. He's only joking is all' Yugi reassured, giving a smile to Yami 'I think grandpa will like you very much'.

'How come?' Yami asked.

'He likes young people who are really smart and polite. And he'd love you'.

'Oh…what about your parents?'

Yugi looked down at those words 'I don't…have parents…it's only me and my grandpa…'

'Oh…I-I'm sorry'.

Yugi shook his head and gave him a brave smile 'It's alright, I don't mind'.

Yami nodded but kept quiet as they walked down the road, worried that he might upset Yugi more.

* * *

They soon came to the game shop, Yami stood outside for a while taking in the shop appearance before following Yugi inside. The shelves were filled with boxes of different games and Solomon sat behind the counter while reading the newspaper, he looked up at the teens when they entered the shop.

'Hello Yugi' Solomon greeted 'Good day at school?'

'Yeah' Yugi turned to Yami 'Grandpa this is Yami, he's going to be my science partner. Yami this is my grandpa'.

'It's very nice to meet you' Yami said politely with a bow.

'Well it's nice to meet you too Yami' Solomon turned to his grandson 'I suppose you'll lock yourselves away in your room'.

'Yep' Yugi lead Yami past the counter and to the stairs 'If you need anything just shut out'.

'Will do Yugi'.

* * *

Yami sat on Yugi's bed as he waited for the small teen to return after saying he'd get some snacks and tea for the two. He looked at the pictures on Yugi's desk, one of him, Joey and Anzu, the other was of him and his grandfather when he was younger, and the last was of two people who he presumed was his parents. Yami looked up when Yugi walked in with a tray.

'We have to keep this between us' Yugi chuckled as he put the tray on the bed 'Joey will whine like a child if he knew about this'.

'Okay' Yami turned to the pictures 'Are they your parents?'

Yugi smiled and walked over to the picture, picking up the picture and looking at it 'Yeah…look' He held the picture to Yami and pointed to his mother 'Isn't my mum pretty?'

'Yeah. She is'.

Yugi giggled and pointed to his father 'And isn't my dad handsome?'

'Yeah. He is'.

Yugi giggled again and put the picture on the desk 'They're great…I wish I could be more like them'.

'I'm sure you are' Yami comforted as he took a snack 'You're a great person too Yugi'.

Yugi blushed slightly and giggled as he sat on the bed 'Well I don't know about that…'

'I do Yugi'.

Yugi smiled to Yami, then rubbing his cheeks to get rid of the blush as he picked up his tea and looked away from Yami.

'So…any ideas for our project yet?' Yugi asked, trying to change the subject. Yami shrugged his shoulders as they both chuckled.

* * *

When they were in school, they had time to do their own studying using the school books. Yugi and Yami leaned over a book, after a length of time they decided on doing a project on the solar system. The two teens took notes and shared ideas for what they could do for the project.

When the two walked out of the school gates, Yugi turned to Yami with a large smile.

'Well?'

Yami looked at Yugi 'Well what?'

'Well I thought I was going round your house' Yugi shrunk a little at Yami's confused face 'Y-You've been to my house…I-I thought we'd take it in turns to go round each others house and study…'

'Oh…alright then' Yami smiled and guided Yugi down the street 'I guess I should've seen that one coming'.

'Will your parents be home?' Yugi asked as he caught up with Yami.

'My mum probably wouldn't be home. My dad might' Yami shrugged his shoulders loosely with a sigh 'He's probably watching football or something. That's about as much as he does, work and watch football'.

Yugi gave a shy smile to Yami as he followed him across the road. They talked to each other as they walked, soon coming to Yami's house. Yami unlocked the front door, and when hearing the T.V. on and his father shouting he turned to the small teen who looked inside confused.

'Don't expect my father to be social' Yami warned as he stepped inside 'Nothing comes between him and football…'

'Okay' Yugi said quietly as he stepped in and slipped his shoes off.

They walked in and peeked into the living room, Yami's father sat in the chair with the T.V. on, shouting at some of the players. Yami rolled his eyes and shook his head to Yugi to try and tell him something, though the small teen wasn't exactly sure what.

'Hey Nori, I'm back from school' Yami said.

'Hmm? Oh hey Yami' He replied in a mumble as he turned to the T.V.

'This is Yugi, we're going to be studying in my room' His father ignored him, so he rolled his eyes again 'And today I set the school on fire, luckily no one was hurt'.

'Yeah, that's great Yami. Come on!' He yelled at the television 'That wasn't out! Are you blind?'

Yami turned to Yugi and lead the teen up the stairs and to his room, Yugi looked around and turned to Yami as he sighed and dropped his bag to the floor.

'Sorry about my father' Yami mumbled as he took the books out of his bag 'He really doesn't care about me'.

'I-I'm sure that's not true' Yugi comforted as Yami dropped his books off at his desk.

'Well you've just seen him. He doesn't even care if I call him by his first name, and I'm sure most parent's have an issue with that'.

Yugi bit his lip, not liking how the conversation was going before deciding to change it. He looked around Yami's room; there was his bed and his desk along with a lot of books scattered around in different piles, Yami certainly liked to read-or so Yugi presumed.

'So what should we do first?' Yugi asked with a smile 'The essay, or the model?'

Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled 'Well I thought we could do the model at your house, I don't have much stuff here unfortunately. And it would probably get broken in my house'.

'Okay then' Yugi smiled and took off his school bag 'So more writing…hooray'.

Yami chuckled and opened one of his drawers 'Unfortunately yes'.

'Aww, how cute' Yugi looked into the drawer, taking out a paper red heart with frills on it, it had Yami's name written on it 'Is it from a girlfriend?'

'Err…no' Yami took it from Yugi's hands 'Just from a girl I used to know, she had a crush on me is all'.

'Oh? And you didn't date?'

'No I…' Yami looked at Yugi before smiling 'She wasn't my type if you know what I mean'.

'Yeah…she must've been upset'.

'Yeah…' Yami put the heart back in the drawer before getting out what he needed and closing the drawer 'I kept it though…to kinda remind myself that at least someone liked me'.

Yugi smiled 'I'm sure there are a lot of people who are going to like you. Anzu one of them' Yugi chuckled.

'Yeah…I got the vibe from her' Yami smirked, then ruffling Yugi's hair 'Anyway, talking about girls isn't going to get our essay done'.

Yugi giggled and sorted his hair out 'Alright, alright, I get the point'.

Yami smiled and grabbed up some paper, pens and some books as he occupied the desk and Yugi sat on the bed as they tried attempt the essay they had to write.

******************************End of chapter 2******************************

Me: 'So we got a small glimpse of Yami's life and what was he going to say hmm…?'

Diao: 'Vann, no'.

Me: 'Oh come on, let me play'.

Diao: 'No!'

Me: 'Meany!'

Diao: 'Damn straight I am'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Parents evening

Me: 'It must be love, love, love'.

Diao: 'I hate that song'.

Me: 'I know, that's why I sing it'.

Diao: 'Hmm…'

Chapter 3-Parents evening

Over the month, Yugi and Yami completed their project for the school and got the grades they needed. It didn't surprise Yugi that most of the time that they studied together, it was always the game shop, Yugi got the feeling that if Yami had the chance to escape from his house-he would.

They sat in their class as the teacher handed them out letters which explained to them parents evening. Yugi frowned at the letter as he read through it, having only his grandfather to come and praise how smart he was, he felt left out when he saw his friends with family.

'We make pretty good partners' Yami commented, making Yugi look up 'Don't you think so?'

'Yeah' Yugi agreed, smiling up at him 'I'd be happy if we were partners again'.

'Me too. So I guess you're coming with your grandfather then, right?'

Yugi gave a small smile 'Yeah…what about you?'

'Well my mum will be here…probably my dad' Yami rolled his eyes 'He always turns this sort of thing into a competition'.

'Oh…I see…'

Yami smiled 'Though I'll be happy to see your grandfather again'.

'Yeah. I'm sure he'll feel the same way as well'.

* * *

'Oh? Parents evening?' Solomon looked up at Yugi as he ate his dinner 'Now I'll know what you're getting up to into your classes'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'I do actually do work' Yugi muttered 'I'm not like Joey'.

Solomon chuckled 'Only joking my boy. Will Joey skip it again?'

'Yeah. His dad won't go and his mum is busy' Yugi shrugged 'Anzu and Yami will be there' Yugi smirked "With Anzu there I'm sure she'll be all over him again".

'Well, it will be nice to see them again' Solomon sighed and smiled at the teen 'And I bet you'll be wondering what grades you have right?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I guess'.

Solomon tutted and rolled his eyes 'Honestly, you kids don't care about school. When I was your age I tried my best to get good grades, or my father would beat me!'

Yugi smirked 'Yeah, but you wouldn't dare hurt me'.

'Yes, you're quite right'.

Yugi giggled and carried on eating with his grandfather then.

* * *

The next day the school didn't have any lessons so they could see to all the students during the day. Yugi was walking to the school with his grandfather while on his mobile, talking to Joey.

'Joey I'm at the school' Yugi said as he walked through the gates 'I'll call you back when I get my results. Yes I'll get yours too. Alright, I really have to go, bye' Yugi ended the call and turned to his grandfather 'Sorry…Joey can go on for a while'.

'Yes, well you better tell that boy not to keep phoning you for so long' Solomon muttered 'He sees you most of the day and then keeps bugging you'.

'I know grandpa. He just tries to find an excuse to get out of the house is all…'

'Yes well. He has a rotten father'.

Yugi nodded in agreement as they walked into the school building, when they reached his class Yami was just leaving with both of his parents. When they shut the door Yami's mother wrapped her arms around Yami's neck, making the teen frown.

'You're doing so well Yami' She praised.

'Mum!' Yami whined as he slipped from her arms 'Not in front of my friends!'

She rolled her eyes but let her son go, Yami scowled at his mother before turning and spotting Yugi walk over with his grandfather, he blushed a pink colour before leaving his parents to go over to Yugi.

'Hey Yugi' Yami greeted before smiling to Solomon 'Hi Mr. Mutou'.

'Hello Yami' Solomon smiled back 'Have you already seen your teacher?'

'Yeah. I…got alright results' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I guess it is only my first time here though'.

'That's right' Yugi smiled reassuringly 'I'm sure you'll do better next time'.

Yami smiled and nodded 'Yeah. I hope so anyway'.

'Yami' Yami turned to see his mother beckoning him to hurry up, his father standing next to her looking rather bored. Yami turned back to Yugi.

'I better go' Yami smiled at them 'See you at school tomorrow Yugi. Nice seeing you again Mr. Mutou'.

Yami caught up with his parents as Yugi and Solomon were called in by the teacher. When Yami caught up with his parents his father looked over at Yugi.

'Here, isn't that Yugi boy you're friends with?' He asked.

'Yeah. Yugi' Yami smiled slightly as he turned to watch Yugi 'He has come over you know. You was busy watching football'.

'Where's his parents?'

'He doesn't have any'.

He looked down at his son with a raised brow 'He's an orphan? I never thought you'd make friends with people like that'.

Yugi looked up as he heard Yami's father talking, Yami blushed furiously and turned to his father.

'Dad!' He hissed.

'What? They're all the same' He muttered, crossing his arms 'They always suck up all the money you have'.

'Why can't you just shut up!'

'Yami' His mother put her hands on his shoulders and turned to his father 'Maybe it's best to go now'.

'Yes lets' His father turned and started walking 'The football will start in ten minutes'.

Yami's mother rolled her eyes before following her husband, Yami quickly glanced at Yugi as he walked into the classroom, feeling both a mixture of upset and a sense of truth in his words. Yugi couldn't help but feel depressed for the rest of the day, much to the surprise of his grandfather.

* * *

When school started the next day, Yugi handed Joey his grades and remained silent for the rest of the morning. He cursed mentally when he remembered that he sat next to Yami all six hours of school, and he was sure that sooner or later Yami would bring up the subject. Yugi looked up when Yami walked into the class, then quickly looking away as he moved closer and sat next to Yugi. They were uncomfortably silent for a while.

'Morning Yugi' Yami spoke up.

'Good morning' Yugi replied back.

Yami sighed and turned to Yugi 'Look, about my father-'

'It's nothing' Yugi quickly interrupted 'I'm fine'.

'Well…my dad is like that. He's racist, sexist everything under the sun. So…it's best to ignore him. I mean, you're nothing what he said-'

'It's okay Yami' Yugi reassured 'Your father had an opinion, everyone has their right to that. It means nothing'.

Yami sighed and rested on his desk 'Well I don't like it…'

Yugi smiled and put his hand on Yami's arm 'It's alright. I still have you as a friend right?'

Yami blushed slightly and nodded 'Yeah. I still like you'.

'Then I'm happy. And thank you for worrying over me'.

'Well…I figured you would be upset and all…you're not…a gold digger or anything'.

'I don't think I'd like to be' Yugi giggled.

'I don't think you could pull it off' Yami added with a small chuckle 'But…just ignore my father in the future, okay?'

Yugi nodded, and gave a final smile to Yami before the teacher came in and the lessons started again. Yugi gave a small sigh and a small smile afterwards.

"That went rather well" Yugi thought to himself, glancing at Yami quickly "I thought I was going to get more depressed but…I actually feel relieved now. Yami is good. And I might just take him up on his advice-I wouldn't want to upset his father".

Yugi then took out his books like everyone else and started another school day with his friends.

*******************************End of chapter 3*****************************

Diao: 'Vann…why are you doing shifty eyes?'

Me: 'I'm not'.

Diao: 'You are. That usually means you are up to something. What is it?'

Me: 'If I told, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?'

Diao: 'Is someone going to get hurt?'

Me: 'No'.

Diao: 'Is someone going to get depressed?'

Me: '…Kinda'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. The horrible mess

Me: 'Hmm…there seems to be a theme this week'.

Diao: 'How do you do that?'

Me: 'I don't know. It just happens'.

Chapter 4-The horrible mess

Yugi and Yami walked out of the school together, both chatting away to each other as Yugi lead Yami down the direction of his house. The more and more Yami grew attached with Yugi and his friends, it seemed the more time he spent away from home-though Yugi couldn't blame him knowing how his father was like-but Yugi was more then happy to let Yami spend time at his home.

Joey watched as Yugi and Yami walked out of the gates talking to each other, he hummed in thought as he watched them, not noticing Anzu creeping up next to him. She looked at Yugi and Yami before turning to Joey.

'You're not jealous are you?' Anzu asked.

Joey looked to her 'What? No of course not'.

'Then why are you looking like a little jealous puppy'.

Joey crossed his arms 'I'm not jealous. I can totally see why Yami is hanging around with Yugi'.

'To get away from home like you?'

'Yup'.

'Oh' Anzu sighed and crossed her arms 'And you're jealous because you have no where to go'.

'No!' Joey huffed 'Quit with all this jealous crap!'

'Alright, jeez'.

* * *

Once Yugi took Yami back to the game shop, they headed upstairs to play on a game Yugi had and told Yami about, and Yugi was more then happy to fight against a new opponent. They sat on the sofa as they played a car game, Yugi and Yami starting to get desperate to win.

'Yay!' Yugi cheered once he won 'I win!'

'Oh man' Yami chuckled as he ruffled Yugi's hair 'Well…congratulations anyway'.

'Thanks' Yugi turned to Yami 'How about another one? To see if you can beat me again'.

'You're on'.

Yugi giggled and started the game up again, giving Yami a glance before turning to the screen and started racing again. Yugi easily overtook Yami within minutes, a proud smile going across his face and unaware of the glances Yami gave him now and then.

Then he dropped his controller before turning to Yugi, holding his face in his hands and placing his lips on Yugi's. Yugi sat still and blushed to a deep red colour, not believing that Yami was kissing him, he froze up and kept his eyes on Yami until he broke away from the kiss.

They stared at each other for a while before Yugi squeaked and moved away from Yami, blushing heavily.

'I-I-I…Y-Y-You a-and…mmm…' Yugi couldn't speak so put a hand over his mouth and continued to blush heavily.

Yami sighed and stood up then 'I guess I should leave' Yami muttered.

'Umm…Y-Yami' Yami looked to Yugi as he moved his hand away 'Y-Y-You l-like m-me?'

Yami stared at the teen, then looking away with a sigh 'I'll understand if you won't want to be my friend again. I'll let myself out'.

Yami then walked out of the living room, picking up his bag on his way before walking out and leaving Yugi on his own. When Yugi heard Yami leave the steps to the game shop, he squealed loudly and rubbed his cheeks clear from the blush, though failing as the moment repeated in his head.

"Oh my god! How did I not see!" Yugi thought as he touched his lips again "Y-Yami likes me…I-I mean…h-he didn't say anything…oh god. This is so wrong!" Yugi shook his head and put his face in his arms "What do I do! I can't date him! B-But then I'll lose a friendship with him!" Yugi groaned again and hugged his head "I'm so confused!"

* * *

During the rest of the evening Yugi stayed quiet, having only one thought going through his head for the rest of the evening. When Solomon asked Yugi about his silence, he quickly passed it off; too embarrassed to admit to him what Yami had done. Yugi then got ready for bed and turned off his lights, engulfed in the darkness as he slipped in his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

He sighed heavily when the moment came crawling back, a blush growing on his face as he held his covers tightly in his hands.

"What do I do?" Yugi thought "I-I can't date him! He's another guy! It's just wrong…but then he might take it wrong and forget about me…" Yugi whimpered and pulled the covers over his head as he whimpered some more "God I don't know what to do! I'm so confused!"

Yugi whimpered some more before falling asleep about an hour later.

* * *

Yami was late to the school, which Yugi really needed. He didn't tell his friends about Yami kissing him, and he didn't plan to, but trying to cover up his uneasiness and quietness wasn't easy to do. Yugi looked up when he heard the classroom door open, blushing when he saw it was Yami. Their eyes met from across the room, Yugi quickly looked out the window as Yami moved his bag and moved closer, sitting down next to Yugi.

They were both silent for a short while, Yugi not wanting to say anything to Yami until he made the first move, and Yami not wanting to say anything to upset Yugi anymore then he already had. Yami looked up at Yugi as he kept his gaze to the window.

'Morning Yugi' Yami said quietly, making the teen jump slightly.

Yugi turned to Yami and gave a small smile 'Morning…' Yugi mumbled before looking down at his desk.

They went silent then as Yami looked around at the others, trying to distract himself while he thought of something to say.

'How are you?' Yami asked.

'F-Fine' Yugi replied, biting his lip 'How about you?'

'Alright' Yami sighed and remained quiet after that.

Yugi glanced at Yami, but when he looked back at Yugi, he quickly turned and pretended they didn't look at each other. The teacher came in some minutes later and started the lessons for the day. Yugi stared down at his book while the teacher talked, not taking much in as he played with his pen in a bored manner.

"So…that's that?" Yugi glanced at Yami secretively as he wrote down some notes "No…I don't think so…Yami wouldn't give up so easily like this. He's just…waiting for the right moment. I'm sure of it" Yugi turned to the window and looked out of it "But…what will I do if he does ask? It's so confusing to think right now…I hope he doesn't ask".

******************************End of chapter 4******************************

Me: 'Oh dear Yami, you made a bad move'.

Diao: 'Shouldn't you be saying that to yourself?'

Me: 'Nah. Shut up'.

Diao: 'What the hell Vann?'

Me: 'Heh. So…what will happen after this I wonder. Hmm?'

Diao: ¬¬

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. True feelings

Me: 'So Yami's screwed his chances'.

Diao: 'Has he?'

Me: 'I don't know…'

Diao: 'Then why did you say that?'

Chapter 5-True feelings

Yugi and Yami hardly spoke to each other, it being too awkward for either one of them to start a conversation without one of them blushing and turning away. Joey and Anzu had noticed, but they decided to keep it quiet as they weren't sure what could be wrong, but they would sort it out in their own time.

They sat at the table at lunch one day, Yami and Yugi sitting opposite one another so they didn't have to talk to each other much. Yugi had sat next to Anzu while Joey had Yami on his side as a awkward silence across the table.

'Oh!' Anzu smiled as everyone turned to her, amazed she was brave enough to break the silence 'My parents are away this weekend, so I'm throwing a party on Saturday'.

'You're not such a good girl are you' Joey smirked.

Anzu scowled at him 'Well you're hardly innocent'.

'Yeah. But at least I don't do stuff like that behind my parents back'.

Anzu then kicked Joey under the table, making him whine in pain and stroke his shin while she smiled at Yugi and Yami 'You're all welcome to come'.

'Is it one of those girl parties?' Joey asked as he recovered from his kicking.

'Well other guys will be there' Anzu corrected 'But yeah'.

'Time to hit the Joey Wheeler love machine into action' Joey joked, as he nudged Yami gently 'Hey Yami, what about you? You gonna get your Yami Aten love machine out?'

'Err…I don't know' Yami said quietly, glancing at Yugi before giving a smile to Joey 'I mean…I don't think about that sort of stuff until it happens…you know?'

'I do' Anzu said with a dreamy smile 'Always keeping your mind open to everyone, right?'

'Something like that…'

'Well you might be able to do that anyone' Joey leaned closer 'Might meet the girl of your dreams'.

'Yeah…that sounds good…'

Yami glanced towards Yugi before looking down again. Yugi knew Yami would feel awkward when talking about girls with Joey, especially if Yugi was around, but Yugi would do his best to ignore his friends when they got on that conversation; also feeling awkward about the type of conversation.

'You coming Yugi?' Anzu asked, breaking Yugi out of his thoughts.

Yugi turned to Anzu and smiled 'Sure. I'm sure it'll be fun'.

'Yug just wants to go to see girls in short skirts' Joey said quietly.

Yugi gave Joey a quick scolding scowl, he then glanced at Yami seeing him still staring down at his food. Yugi bit his lip and carried on eating as well, hoping that Yami didn't take it personally.

* * *

When Saturday came round, Joey headed to the game shop to pick Yugi up before going to Anzu's. Joey turned to Yugi, raising his brow when he found his friend silent. Yugi was thinking about how Yami would be, knowing they would be in the same party together and out of school.

'You okay Yug?' Joey asked.

Yugi looked up at Joey and smiled, giving a small nod 'Yes. Just…a little nauseous is all'.

'You coming down with something?'

'No. Nerves I think…'

'Nerves?' Joey gave a smirk 'Oh…nervous in case you mess it up with the girls eh?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yeah. Something like that'.

'Don't worry about it' Joey patted Yugi on the back 'Just be yourself, and flirty, that's what girls like. You know that much'.

'Yeah. Such a shame you can't woo Anzu'.

'Oi' Joey ruffled Yugi's hair hard, making him whine and swat Joey's hand away.

They soon came to Anzu's house, hearing the music within the house. Joey chuckled as they walked to the front door.

'I'd hate to see what her parents would say' Joey joked as he rang the doorbell 'Then again…she's a girl so…she'd clean up better'.

'I guess so' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Though that's pretty sexist Joey'.

'Nah, it'll be fine'.

Yugi rolled his eyes as the front door opened, Anzu stood behind it wearing her tight blue strap top and short miniskirt. She smiled when she saw the two males, giving them both tight hugs making them both confused.

'I'm so happy you could make it' Anzu said as she stepped back to let them in.

'There's only one reason Anzu should be happy' Joey said to Yugi 'Yami must be here before us'.

Anzu hit Joey as he walked past making him chuckle as she let them into the house, Yugi looked around, blushing heavily when he spotted Yami in the corridor talking to a group of girls. He wore tight black leather pants with a leather sleeveless jacket, having the top button undone so it showed a bit of his chest off, and having several black bands tightly around his muscular arms. Yugi couldn't help but blush heavily at Yami's appealing look he had chosen, the only thought going through Yugi's mind was how hot Yami looked.

'Yug?' Joey waved his hand in front of Yugi's face, breaking him from his thoughts and looking up and Joey 'Something wrong?'

'Umm…I-I think I-I'll just…g-get some air…' Yugi stuttered as he backed to the door 'G-Getting kinda nauseous again…'

Yugi dashed out of the house then, getting caught by Yami as he left the front door and headed round the side of the house. Anzu turned to Joey with a questionable look.

'What's up with him?' Anzu asked curiously.

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'No idea'.

* * *

Yugi leaned against the wall on the side of the house, sure that no one would find him there as he calmed himself down. He rubbed his cheeks with one hand to get rid of the blush and placed the other hand over his chest, feeling his heart beating faster then normal. Yugi had to keep his eyes open, for whenever he closed them all he could think of was Yami in his tightfitting clothes. Yugi groaned and hit himself on the head.

"God I'm so stupid!" Yugi thought as he tried hard to block the image.

'Yugi?'

Yugi squeaked when he heard Yami, quickly turning so he didn't face Yami or his leather clothes and blush heavily 'H-Hi Yami'.

'You okay? Joey said you weren't feeling well' Yami said as he walked closer.

'I-I'm fine' Yugi stuttered, being brave and looking over his shoulder, though quickly turning back red when he saw Yami's red chest 'J-Just need some air is all…'

Yami then put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, making him twitch at the touch 'Is it…because of me?' He asked quietly.

Yugi bit his lip 'S-Sort of…b-but not in a bad way…'

Yami frowned in confusion 'You lost me a bit…'

'W-Well I got nervous because of you…b-but not in any bad way…' Yugi hugged his body in embarrassment 'A-And not in a gay way either'.

Yami gave a small smile 'You sure you're not gay?'

Yugi nodded 'Uhuh'.

'Then why won't you look at me? Unless you're disgusted by me'.

Yugi shook his head, taking a deep breath and turning to Yami and tried to keep his blush at bay as he tried to ignore the tempting clothes and stare at Yami's face then.

'There…' Yugi said proudly.

Yami smiled and nodded, placing his hand on Yugi's cheek making him blush some more 'Yugi…I-I'm sorry if I…confused you or anything…I-I just…wanted to show you how I felt…'

'I-It's alright' Yugi stuttered as he stared at the hand on his cheek 'I-I just…n-not sure…w-what to do…'

'Well…you know what I'd like'.

Yugi nodded and looked down from Yami, then blushing heavily and covering his face with his hands 'Oh no!'

Yami looked confused at the young teen 'What's wrong?'

'I've tried so hard not to look at your crotch! And I just did!' Yugi then paled and looked up at him 'No! Not like that! I-I was just…y-you have such tight pants and…umm…oh god!' Yugi covered his face again and backed up against the wall 'I should just shut up!'

Yami laughed and held Yugi's face, taking him out of his hands and showing his blushing face to the older teen. Yami gave a small smile.

'You're quite cute, you know that' Yami said quietly before leaning closer to Yugi.

'I-I'm not gay' Yugi said, moving away from Yami's lips 'I-I think…'

'You think?' Yami repeated.

'I-I don't know…m-my mind has been all over the place…'

Yami smiled 'Well…why don't we find out?' Yami suggested, leaning closer to the smaller one to place his lips on Yugi's again.

Yugi stayed still while Yami kissed him, then his eyes fell closed as he sunk into the kiss. Carefully he slipped his hands up to Yami's chest and held his jacket so he could pull him closer into the kiss. Yami didn't mind this, holding Yugi's face as they kissed more passionately, ignoring the sounds of the party inside the house. They soon parted the kiss when they ran out of air, both panting and blushing heavily as they stared at each others eyes.

'So…do you know now?' Yami asked with a small smile.

Yugi nodded, biting his lip 'Though…maybe not want what I'd like…'

'So you don't like me?' Yami asked curiously.

Yugi shook his head 'No…I-I didn't mean that…it's just awkward…and stuff…'

'Don't think about that' Yami said quietly as he rested his forehead against Yugi's 'You'll get upset, and that will be hard to explain to our friends'.

'Good point' Yugi agreed, then looking up at Yami 'Yami…can you kiss me…again?'

Yami gave a small smile 'Sure'.

Yami leaned closer to kiss Yugi again, Yugi kissed back some, letting go of Yami's jacket so he could wrap his arms around Yami's neck and kiss him deeply. Yami held Yugi's waist and pulled him closer so they leaned against the wall and kissed passionately while the party continued on.

*****************************End of chapter 5*******************************

Me: 'Hehehe, so…they got together. Nothing bad can happen right?'

Diao: 'Vann, you are the author. Of course something bad is going to happen'.

Me: 'Mwhahahaha!'

Diao: 'And you're annoying evil laugh is another hint!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Hide place

Me: 'How long will it be…'

Diao: 'Oh jeez'.

Me: '…Not long…'

Diao: 'Stop freaking me out!'

Chapter 6-Hide place

Yugi sat on the stool behind the counter, watching his grandfather run the shop and waiting. He sighed and looked up at the clock, knowing that Yami would be arriving sooner or later. Yami had called the teen up, saying he knew of a place where Yugi and Yami could spend time together alone, catching his attention nonetheless.

Yugi looked up when the door opened, smiling when he saw Yami walk in.

'Hi Yugi. Hi Mr. Mutou' Yami greeted.

'Hello there Yami' Solomon greeted back.

'Okay gramps we're going out now' Yugi said as he jumped down from the stool and grabbed his hand to pull him out of the shop.

'Hold on a second' The two teens turned back 'What exactly are you doing in such a rush?'

'You know…' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Boy stuff, that sort of thing. See you later'.

Yugi shut the door behind him leaving the elder behind, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

'Boy stuff?' He repeated curiously.

* * *

Yami led Yugi through the town, Yugi looked around at all the possible places for them to be together alone, but whenever he did Yami simply walked past them and carried on walking. Yugi caught up to Yami's side and looked up at him.

'Yami, where are we going exactly?' Yugi asked confused.

'You'll see' Yami said mysteriously as he continued to lead Yugi.

Yugi sighed but was forced to follow Yami if he wanted to know, they soon moved away from the town and headed to the woods, Yugi looked around sceptically until Yami sat down in a clearing of the woods.

'Here we are' Yami said.

'This? The woods?' Yugi questioned.

'Sure. Why not?'

'Well…couldn't you have picked…a building or something?'

'Well…you wanted something where no one would see us'.

'And no one will see us here?'

Yami nodded 'Sat here two days, and not a single person came by'.

'Oh…well…' Yugi looked around 'Not exactly what I had in mind' He said as he sat by Yami's side.

Yami smiled 'We'll just get a blanket and a few other things, then it'll be better'.

Yami then kissed Yugi on the cheek, Yugi blushed furiously and hugged his knees 'This…is so weird…' Yugi mumbled.

Yami tipped his head slightly 'What is?'

'This. Us' Yugi sighed and looked away 'I…never thought I'd end up with another guy…'

Yami sighed 'Are you sure…this is what you want?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded 'Yes…it's just…different is all…'

Yami nodded and scooted closer 'It's alright. I understand'.

'I-I like it though…just…odd…'

Yami nodded, brushing Yugi's bangs out of his face and smiling 'Well you better get used to it'.

'I-I will! I think so anyway…'

'You'd better, otherwise I'll have to torture you until you do'.

Yugi turned to him 'Torture me?'

Yami nodded and smirked 'Like so!' Yami then grabbed Yugi before tickling his sides.

Yugi burst out laughing, trying desperately to get out of Yami's hands as tears weld up in his eyes from the laughter.

'P-Please-ahh!-St-Stop Yami!' Yugi cried through his laughs.

Yami chuckled but stopped tickling the teen, pulling him back into his chest 'Okay'.

Yugi panted heavily as he curled up in Yami's chest 'You…are the…worst…boyfriend…in the…world'.

Yami laughed and stroked Yugi's hair 'Aww, thank you'.

Yugi smiled and enjoyed the touch, looking up at Yami a few moments later 'Yami…'

'Yes Yugi?'

'Umm…how…how do…how would your family take it?'

Yami sighed and ran his fingers through his hair 'Not sure…my mum I don't know…my dad…he would blow his stack. How about your grandpa?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I don't think…he'd be happy about it…Anzu would hate us'.

Yami chuckled lightly 'Yeah, she would. Joey….what would he be like?'

Yugi giggled 'I think Joey would use the opportunity to flirt with us' Yugi smiled 'He's crazy like that'.

Yami smiled and held Yugi's hand, kissing it before intertwining his fingers 'I take it…you don't want them to know'.

Yugi looked up at him and shook his head 'No! We could be wrong and they could hate us!'

'Okay' Yami kissed Yugi's lips 'We won't tell them'.

'Not until we leave school' Yugi nodded 'Then…if grandpa kicks me out…I can live on my own'.

'I'm sure it won't come to that' Yami smiled reassuringly 'But good idea just in case'.

Yugi smiled and rested his head on Yami's shoulder, letting Yami stroke his hair again. Yami looked down at Yugi and ran his fingers through his hair, looking up at the visible sky they could see.

'We should come here one night' Yami suggested 'I bet we could see a lot of stars here on a clear night'.

Yugi looked up as well, giving a smile 'Yes, it would be so pretty'.

Yami sighed and hugged Yugi closer to him, making Yugi looking towards Yami as he rested his head on Yugi's 'I want to stay close to you…for a very long time Yugi'.

Yugi blushed but hugged Yami 'You know…you say a lot of embarrassing things…'

Yami chuckled 'I can speak to you in poetry if you like'.

Yugi laughed and shook his head 'No way. Absolutely not'.

'Oh please, I can try to speak poetry'.

Yugi shook his head and covered his ears with his hands 'I'm not listening!'

'Where does thy Yugi lie? Hidden within the…uhh…' Yami laughed and hugged Yugi 'You're right. I shouldn't speak poetry'.

Yugi laughed along and kissed Yami's lips 'It was a good try though Yami'.

Yami smiled 'Well, at least I got a kiss from you'.

Yugi blushed slightly and touched his lips 'Well…you deserved one for your try'.

'What do I get if I sing to you?'

'Oh god'.

'Oh Yugi, you came and you stole my heart away' Yugi giggled and put his hands over his ears again 'But I don't care, because to me you're my heart-'

'Yami!' Yugi giggled and kissed Yami on the lips to silence him 'I don't do that sort of thing, so please don't do that'.

'If it means kisses though…'

'Now that's just blackmail! Or…something like that'.

Yami gave a cheeky grin 'Well get used to it, because I'll do whatever I can to get my kisses'.

Yugi giggled and closed his eyes as Yami placed another gentle kiss on his lips, holding his face in his hands and kissing more passionately.

* * *

Yugi came back home later on that day, after having spent most of the day with Yami and being in his presence again. He sat at the table with his dinner, pushing a small potato around his plate, a smile across his face as he thought about Yami once again.

'Are you going to play with your food or eat it?' Solomon asked, finishing his meal.

Yugi looked up and nodded 'Oh, yes, of course' Yugi stabbed the potato and started eating it.

Solomon raised an eyebrow 'What's wrong?'

Yugi shook his head 'Nothing'.

'Yugi. If there's a problem, then tell me please'.

'No problem, honest'.

'Okay' Solomon sighed and watched Yugi eat more of his food 'So, how was your day with Yami?'

Yugi blushed slightly before clearing his throat 'Yeah it was…great…'

'Well, what did you two do? You're description of "Boy stuff" Didn't help much'.

'Oh well…you know…we did…stuff…'

'Like?'

'Umm…Y-Yami should me this place in the woods, where you can see the sky clear as day. He suggested we could go star gazing sort of thing…with your permission of course…'

'You mean you spent near enough the whole day in the woods?'

'No…we…went around the town. That sort of thing, he just wanted to show me that first'.

Solomon stared at Yugi, the teen started to get worried in case the elder didn't believe him, but Solomon gave a sigh and stood up, picking up his plate to go to the sink.

'I'll never understand you young people' Solomon muttered 'I do wonder what you get up to'.

"More then you know grandpa" Yugi thought as he finished his meal and washed up the plate. Yugi turned to his grandfather and gave him a hug 'I'm off to bed now grandpa, see you in the morning grandpa'.

'Alright' Solomon hugged Yugi back 'Sleep tight Yugi'.

Yugi nodded and headed upstairs to his room, getting changed out of his clothes and into some pyjamas. Yugi smiled as he thought back to Yami again, after hearing his grandfather heading to bed, he slipped in his own and stared up at the dark ceiling. Yugi gave a dreamy sigh.

'Yami…' Yugi whispered, giving a goofy smile before curling up in his bed and hugging himself as he fell asleep.

***************************End of chapter 6*********************************

Me: 'Aww, love is cute'.

Diao: shakes head 'No'.

Me: 'Ouch for Agil'.

Diao: 'That's different'.

Me: 'Oh I'm sure it is'.

Diao: 'Shut up Vann'.

Me: 'Hehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. School trip

Me: 'Is there a story I haven't written that doesn't involve a school trip?'

Diao: 'Several Vann'.

Me: 'Really? How come I didn't do it more regularly?'

Diao: Sigh.

Chapter 7-School trip

The gang sat around the table at school as they read the letter they had been given too earlier that day. It was a letter about a school trip they had been offered to go on, one that would last a few days, Yugi smiled knowing Joey would speak up first.

'Woohoo! Days away from actual school!' Joey cheered.

Yugi smiled to himself "I thought so".

'You going Yug?' Joey asked.

Yugi nodded 'As long as my grandpa lets me'.

'You going Anzu?' Joey asked, then sighed 'No need to ask'.

'Hey!' Anzu hissed.

'How about you Yami?'

'I don't know…' Yami said distantly.

Joey gasped 'How can you have to think about it?' Joey said in astonishment.

'What's wrong about it? I might not want to go-ow!'

Joey had hit Yami over the head and crossed his arms 'Why would you not want to go? Do you not see what this is?'

'Clearly not' Yami muttered as he rubbed his head.

'It's the opportunity to chase girls!' Joey exclaimed, making Yugi sigh 'It's the only real reason people go on these trips! To be alone with their sweethearts!'

'Joey…that's…umm…' Yami rubbed the back of his head 'Not my thing…'

'Yeah right' Joey wrapped his arm around Yami's neck 'Don't worry Yami, all the school girls will be in our grasp'.

Yami sighed 'Sure Joey…if you say so…'

Joey chuckled as he let Yami go then, Anzu leaned across the table 'It'll be more fun if you came Yami' Anzu pleaded with a bash of her eyelashes.

'Oh…well…I guess I can't say no now' Yami chuckled.

Yugi gave Yami a smile, knowing that with Yami on th trip with them it was going to be different for sure.

* * *

A few days later and everyone was ready to leave for their school trip, the coaches had pulled up outside the school gates and everyone was climbing on and taking seats. Yami walked over to Yugi.

'Say Yugi, do you want to-?'

'Yami!' Anzu grabbed his hand 'You'll sit with me right?'

'Err…sure Anzu' Yami said nervously.

'Yay!' She pulled Yami along, Yami looked over his shoulder at Yugi before being dragged onto the coach.

"I won't get jealous. I won't get jealous. I won't get jealous" Yugi repeated to himself.

'You okay Yug?' Joey asked seeing his friend in a tense state.

'Fine' Yugi smiled up at him 'Looks like I'm sitting with you on the way'.

'Oh, okay then'.

* * *

When they reached the town they were spending their trip at, though Yugi had to feel disappointed when the room only held two people and he was sharing with Joey and Yami was in another room, though he was sure nothing would've happened even if they did share a room.

The last day they were there, they were allowed to wonder around the town for a few hours. The group walked through the streets and took in the scenery for the last time.

'Man this sucks' Joey muttered as he stretched his arms 'I got no girl after me'.

'Maybe you was a bit too demanding' Yami chuckled.

'Isn't that what girls want?'

'No' Anzu replied, looking to a window 'Oh, that's pretty. Shame I can't afford it'.

'Shame indeed' Joey mumbled, getting hit by Anzu on the arm.

Yami looked to a stall and smiled, turning to his friends 'I'll be back in a minute' He then jogged over to the stall and bought something. His friends watched him talk to the man and then take a bag off him.

He hurried back to his friends and slipped the small bag into his pocket 'Sorry, lets go'.

'What did you buy Yami?' Joey asked curiously as they started walking again.

'Just a little trinket for myself' Yami answered with a smile 'Got to treat myself once in a while'.

'Will you treat me Yami?'

'No' Yami replied with a smirk.

'Oh man' Joey sulked 'What trinket did you buy anyway?' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'You're not going to tell me are you?'

'Nope'.

* * *

Soon though, their school trip was over. Yugi managed to stick with Yami when the coaches turned up, knowing that he'd get to sit with him this time and not Anzu. They managed to get some back seats so they knew they were going to be left alone for the journey.

When they had started moving and everyone was more concentrated with their conversations, Yugi and Yami slid their hands to each other and held hands on the seat.

'I didn't think we'd get a chance alone' Yugi said quietly so no one could hear.

'I know' Yami smiled 'We have this time at least'.

'Yeah I guess…' Yugi sighed and smiled 'I was hoping we would share a room…but I guess not'.

Yami chuckled 'Well we'll be home soon, and we can meet up again on our own'.

'Yeah…' Yugi bit his lip 'Would it be weird…if I said I've been dying to kiss you?'

Yami hummed and shook his head 'I don't think so'.

'I've been dying to kiss you'.

Yami chuckled 'Can you wait a few more hours until we meet up?'

Yugi pouted but sighed 'I think so' Yugi muttered and sat back against the chair 'So much for finding romance on school trips'.

Yami chuckled and moved closer to Yugi 'It was still fun though you have to admit'.

'Yeah…I guess so…'

Yami smiled and continued talking to Yugi on their journey home.

* * *

When the coaches brought them back to the school and after the remaining hours of school left, Yugi and Yami arranged to meet up in the woods once again. Yugi took no time when he reached the game shop to get changed out of his school clothes and into something more comfortable before racing on and going to their spot in the woods. Yami was already there and turned when Yugi got closer and threw himself at Yami so they both tumbled over.

'Nice to see you too' Yami chuckled as they sat up 'You okay Yugi?'

'Fine' Yugi replied with a smile 'You?'

'I'll survive'.

Yugi giggled but leaned forwards to kiss Yami on the lips quickly, sighing in satisfaction 'It was worth it' Yugi hummed and smiled.

Yami chuckled 'Oh, wait a min' Yami put his hand in his pocket and took out the small bag before handing it to Yugi 'Here, a present for you. Well…us'.

Yugi put his hand in the bag and took out two necklaces, both in the shape of a heart but cut down the middle of it, saying a different word on them. Yugi held them and read the words "Forever love" On them.

'I wasn't sure if you're into that stuff' Yami said quietly 'But if you are…we can have one each, so it's like we're never really apart'.

Yugi smiled up at Yami 'I love it, thank you' He kissed Yami on the lips and held the necklaces 'I guess we should choose which one we should have'.

'I already decided to have the forever one' Yami chuckled 'You look cute to have the love one'.

'Okay' Yugi handed him the necklace and slipped his own necklace on, giggling and turning to Yami before giving him another kiss 'I'll never take it off'.

'Me too' Yami agreed before pulling Yugi into a passionate kiss.

********************************End of chapter 7****************************

Me: 'I snuck the title in once again!'

Diao: 'Hoorays for you'.

Me: 'Yep! So…what can happen next'.

Diao: 'I know'.

Me: 'I know you know. But they don't know'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Sexual needs

Me: 'I'm not saying'.

Diao: 'Good, because then you'll ruin the plot'.

Me: 'Teeheehee'.

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 8-Sexual needs

Though Yugi and Yami failed to get any alone time on their field trip, they quickly changed their mind that they would be there rather then the awkward situation they found themselves in at school the next day.

Everyone watched as the teacher wrote the subject for that day.

'Sex education today class' All the boys cheered while the girls gave disgusted sighs 'Alright! I get this every time with you lot! For once act your age!'

Yugi and Yami sat in silence, burning to a bright red colour, Yugi and Yami quickly glanced at each other but looked away both sharing the same thoughts and not wanting to get embarrassed by them.

* * *

The two teens were glad when the bell for the break rang, escaping the room so they could be normal once again, they sat around the table again as they ate lunch. Anzu scowled up towards Joey, seeing him smirk as he ate.

'Don't even think it Joey' Anzu growled.

'I didn't say anything' Joey defended.

'I know what you're like after sex education'.

Joey sniggered 'I'm a guy. It's a guy thing'.

'Well I didn't see Yami laughing' Yami looked up at the mention of his name, seeing Anzu smiling at him 'You were taking it seriously, right?'

'Oh…yeah' Yami gave a small smile back 'I-It's something to take seriously I guess…'

'See? Yami's a proper man' Anzu said proudly, making Yami blush slightly.

'What about Yug?' Joey asked, pointing to the smaller teen 'He wasn't laughing'.

'Yugi's a man too' Anzu added, patting his head sweetly.

'What about me?'

Anzu raised her brow 'I haven't thought about that'.

'Oh well that's charming'.

Yugi and Yami looked up at each other while Anzu and Joey argued with each other, they blushed again as the thoughts came back and they quickly grew embarrassed again. Yugi turned to his food to eat it again, wishing the thoughts would just leave.

* * *

After school had finished, Joey had persuaded Yugi to go with him to the arcade, so Yugi made sure to tell Yami he would meet him later because of that. Yugi and Joey were playing a fighting game, though Yugi looked up when he found out he lost.

'Well done Joey' Yugi praised 'You beat me'.

'Oh no' Joey turned to Yugi 'I only beat you when something is on your mind, so you tell me so I can beat you fair and square'.

Yugi sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know…Just…wh-what would you do…if you had a girlfriend and…you wanted to…get intimate…?'

Joey smirked 'You dirty boy Yugi'.

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'I-I was just asking!' He defended.

'So you're feeling horny and you want to get it off with a girl huh?' Joey then raised his brow 'Not Anzu…'

'No' Yugi looked away 'S-Someone different…'

'Okay then' Joey turned back to the game and started it up.

Yugi rolled his eyes, turning to the game and playing against Joey once again 'So…I-If we wanted to…be on a…umm…intimate level…' Yugi blushed heavily 'W-What would you do?'

'Is this because they crammed that sex stuff in your head?' Joey asked cheekily.

'I-It made me think is all' Yugi defended 'A-And I think she's thinking the same thing too…'

'Oh? So this girl is in our class as well?'

Yugi bit his lip 'P-Please Joey…I-I'll tell you when I'm ready…'

'Alright, alright' Joey sighed as he carried on fighting with Yugi on the game 'So, what are you exactly asking? Whether or not it's a good idea you two have sex?'

'S-Something like that…I-I mean…we're adults-kind of-so…it should be fine…but I don't know…'

'Well, I'd say do what you like' Joey gave a small shrug 'If you wanna do it then do it, if you don't then don't. As long as your safe and it's legal I see nothing wrong with it'.

Yugi nodded "Now that I thin about it…how do you have sex with another guy?" Yugi finally beat Joey, making him groan 'You're winning streak didn't last long'.

Joey sighed but turned to Yugi with a smile 'So, who's your girlfriend?'

Yugi blushed 'Oh…umm…s-she doesn't want me to say…'

'Why not?'

'She has…some stuff going on…she wants to clear those up before…being open and stuff…'

'Alright' Joey grinned and ruffled Yugi's hair 'So, what am I going to beat you at next horny boy?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'You call me that and I'll purposely beat you up behind the back'.

Joey chuckled but saluted 'Yes sir'.

Yugi giggled but followed Joey in the arcade, feeling relaxed when he was playing the games in the arcade, but feeling anxious again as he made his way to the woods to meet up with Yami.

* * *

Yugi sat in the woods, playing with his necklace while he waited idly. Yugi sighed and read the words "love" on his necklace before sitting back.

'Would Yami…even think about that?' Yugi mumbled to himself 'Or am I being…aroused too much?'

Yugi blushed and sighed, looking up when he heard someone approach and saw Yami walked over to him.

'Hey Yugi' Yami kissed him on the forehead 'Sorry, got stuck at home for a little longer then I thought' Yami sat down next to Yugi and pulled him closer 'How was the arcade with Joey?'

'It was fun' Yugi smiled and snuggled into Yami 'I mean…Joey beat me once…but I was thinking so I didn't concentrate hard enough'.

'Oh' Yami brushed his bangs out of his face 'Does Joey beat you regularly?'

'No' Yugi giggled 'No one has'.

'Oh…maybe I will'.

Yugi giggled but then blushed, biting his lip Yugi decided he would ask him now or never 'Y-Yami…'

'Yes Yugi?'

'D-Do you think about us…being…y-you know…closer?' Yugi stuttered.

'Closer?' Yami repeated 'Aren't we already close enough?'

'I-I mean…uhh…' Yugi crimsoned 'L-Like…more…intimate'.

'Oh' Yami blushed 'You mean sex right?'

Yugi nodded shyly 'I-It's just…today got me thinking…w-we're teens…a-and we might want to…do that stuff…I-I was just wondering about…what you thought of it…and stuff…'

Yami sighed and stroked Yugi's hair 'Well…uhh…I guess if you wanted to do it…we could…otherwise, I-I didn't really think much else…'

Yugi nodded 'Y-You were very…quiet about the subject in school…'

Yami blushed to a red this time 'Y-Yeah…well that's around Joey and Anzu…a-and despite my thoughts it's still embarrassing…'

Yugi looked up at him 'What were you thinking about?'

'You' Yami answered, stroking the teens cheek 'What else would I be thinking about?'

Yugi smiled and reached up to kiss Yami on the lips, Yami kissed back and slipped his arms around Yugi's waist to pull him closer. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, then opening his mouth and licking Yami's lips to be let in though once Yami opened his mouth he thrust his tongue into Yugi's mouth, making the smaller teen moan and start a tongue fight between the two. After their make out the two broke the kiss and panted slightly for small breaths of air, Yugi looked up at Yami, seeing that in his eyes was lust like he felt as well.

'Y-Yami…' Yugi stuttered, sliding gently onto his lip 'D-Do you want to…do it?'

Yami blushed 'O-Only if…you want to…'

Yugi nodded and kissed Yami's cheek, Yami hummed and slipped his hands under Yugi's shirt 'I love you…'

'I love you too Yami…'

(**Lemon starts here!**)

Yami let his lips trail down Yugi's neck, making the teen moan quietly as he gripped tightly to Yami's clothes.

'Y-Yami…h-how will we…do it?' Yugi asked though rather embarrassed. Yami blinked before reaching up whispering the answer in his ear 'W-Will it be painful?'

'Maybe a little' Yami replied 'I don't know…if it does you tell me…so we can stop alright?'

Yugi nodded, holding his arms up so Yami could slip off his shirt and his chest was bare, Yami placed a few kisses on his chest while Yugi looked around as a thought struck him.

'Y-Yami…w-what if someone sees us?' Yugi asked worriedly.

'No one comes here, remember?' Yami looked up at Yugi as he slipped off his own shirt 'Do you want to do this?'

Yugi nodded 'Yeah…j-just worried is all…'

'No one will see us, I promise' Yami reached up and pulled Yugi away from the thoughts and into a kiss. Yugi kissed back and rested his hands on Yami's chest, taking the kiss deeper and passionately. Yami's hands reached down and unzipped Yugi's pants amidst their make out, pulling it and Yugi's boxers down as far as they would go. When Yugi could tell Yami couldn't take them off anymore, he broke the kiss so he could sit up and slip his trousers and boxers off before sitting back down again, though when seeing Yami observing his body he couldn't help but blush and curl up.

'I-I'm too skinny aren't I?' Yugi stuttered embarrassed.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the chest 'I don't mind. I think you're rather cute'.

'You would…'

Yami chuckled but slipped his hand around Yugi's sides so he came to his butt, stroking it gently before slipping one finger into Yugi's entrance. Yugi gasped and tensed up at the intrusion.

'W-What are you doing?' Yugi asked curiously.

'Just preparing you' Yami replied 'I have to…does it hurt?'

Yugi shook his head 'Just…weird…'

Yami nodded, kissing Yugi again as he carried on stretching Yugi. The small teen gave odd moans now and then, though soon got used to the finger being inside him and was finding it enjoyable. Yami looked up at the teen, then carefully slipping in another finger, making Yugi gasp slightly.

'You okay?'

Yugi nodded in response, kissing Yami to show him he was fine. Yami gently thrust his fingers in and out of Yugi a few times, making Yugi moan out gently and stretch him some more. When Yami was sure Yugi was ready, he took his fingers out and kissed him once more.

'You sure you want to do this?' Yami asked 'You don't have to do this'.

'Yes…' Yugi replied 'It's with you after all…'

Yami nodded as he unzipped his own pants and slipped them down so his erect member was free. Yami held Yugi's hips, gently helping him sit down on his member. Yugi gasped as he felt the member go into him, giving a small pant as he was fully seated.

'How does that feel?' Yami asked worriedly.

'Fine…' Yugi panted as he moved around a little 'Just…odd…but good…'

Yami nodded, waiting for Yugi before holding Yugi's thighs and started making him move up and down slowly. Yugi gasped and gave small moans as he felt the length thrusting in and out of him, though after a while of getting used to it Yugi wanted to go faster so decided to pick up the pace, moaning a little louder and holding onto Yami tighter.

'Oh! Y-Yami!' Yugi moaned, then going faster and crying out when his prostate got stuck 'Ah! S-So good!'

Yami looked up at Yugi-now beginning to pant himself and thrusting up into Yugi a little-he leaned against Yugi's chest as he thrust up some more, making Yugi cry out some more.

'I know' Yami groaned as he carried on thrusting 'It feels good for me too…'

Yugi started to pick up his pace, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge of his limits. With one more strike of his prostate, Yugi came with a loud cry of Yami's name, covering Yami's chest with his release. Feeling his walls clam around his arousal, Yami reached his edge easily and released inside of Yugi with a cry of Yugi's name.

(**End of lemon!**)

Both teens tensed and panted as they recovered from their love making, when they had finally caught their breath and relaxed, Yugi got up and pulled Yami's length out of him before relaxing against his chest.

'Yami…' Yugi panted.

'Yes…Yugi?'

'I…I love you…'

Yami smiled and held Yugi 'I love…you too…'

Yugi smiled and nuzzled into Yami some more, waiting for each other to get back to normal before deciding to get changed and head home, leaving the memories of their little moment behind.

******************************End of chapter 8******************************

Me: 'Oh someone saw them'.

Diao: 'Wait, what?'

Me: 'You can so tell someone saw them. I bet it was someone who's going to blackmail them, oh you can predict this'.

Diao: 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

Me: 'Just stating the obvious'.

Diao: 'Are you up to something?'

Me: '…No'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Star gazing

Me: 'Nothing calms a storm more then slushy romance'.

Diao: 'But…there is no storm'.

Me: 'Yep…slushy romance…'

Diao: 'I'm too tired to ask'.

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 9-Star gazing

Yugi slipped his shoes on and turned to his grandfather who watched Yugi carefully, Yugi then took off his jacket from the hanger and slipped it on over his arms.

'How long do you plan on staying out?' Solomon questioned 'Not too late I hope'.

'About…ten or so' Yugi said unsurely 'Something like that'.

'Just you and Yami?'

Yugi smiled 'Yep'.

'Will there be beer?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Grandpa. Yami isn't that kind of guy, we'll just talk and stuff and I'll be back home before you know it. No beer involved'.

'Alright, alright' Solomon sighed and crossed his arms 'I have to be careful with you young people. Make sure you're safe when you walk home. Don't want to know you got robbed or something'.

'I will grandpa' Yugi opened the door and gave his grandfather a wave before shutting the door behind him, slipping his hands in his jacket pocket and walking down the street to his and Yami's secret woods.

* * *

The two teens met up in the woods, Yami bringing his sports bag and taking out a blanket for the two of them to lay on and stare up at the large black sky. Yami had his arm around Yugi and stroked his hair casually as they pointed out shapes in the sky.

'Yugi' Yami put his other hand in the bag and took out a beer can 'Want another one?'

'Nah I shouldn't' Yugi sighed and snuggled into Yami's warmth 'I bet as soon as I get home, grandpa will give me a breath test or something'.

Yami chuckled and opened the can 'Alright'.

Yugi turned to Yami as he drank some of it, he smiled and looked up at the many white dots scattered across the smile. Yugi smiled and started to join the stars up with his finger, making Yami look up.

'That one there…looks like a heart' Yugi commented.

Yami smiled and looked up 'Where?'

'There. Look' Yugi drew it again with a smile 'See it?'

'Oh yeah' Yami chuckled 'I see it now'.

Yugi smiled and looked around 'And that one is in the shape of a Y'.

Yami looked to the bunch of stars Yugi was talking about 'Y for Yugi'.

Yugi giggled 'And for Yami'.

Yami smiled and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face 'I love you Yugi'.

Yugi looked up to Yami and smiled back 'I love you too'.

They shared a small passionate kiss before Yugi broke it and slipped his hand down Yami's shirt, making the teen stare in confusion.

'What are you doing?' Yami asked.

'Here' Yugi pulled out the necklace Yami wore, taking out his own and joining the hearts together 'It really does fit'.

'Of course' Yami held Yugi's hand and kissed him on the forehead 'Because we fit together like a puzzle'.

Yugi giggled 'Yeah…we do'.

Yami lead his lips down to Yugi's lips before pushing him back so they started a heavy make out with each other, getting wrapped up in each others arms.

(**Lemon starts here!**)

It didn't take long for the two teens to strip down so they were naked, Yugi was holding tightly to Yami's hair as Yami kissed down his neck and placed small lovebites before reaching to his chest and sucking on his nipples.

'Mmm…Yami' Yugi moaned softly.

Yami hummed and carried on sucking on his chest until it was hard and sensitive, he lead his lips down Yugi's stomach-making the teen twitch slightly and giggle-then coming to Yugi's length where he licked up it. Yugi shivered and wriggled slightly at Yami's touch, his face blushing to a light red colour. Yami wrapped his tongue around Yugi's member and licked every spot of it before taking it into his mouth.

'Ah!' Yugi cried out and held tightly to Yami's hair 'Oh god…'

Yami sucked on Yugi for a while before letting go and looking down at the erect member and the near panting Yugi.

'Mmm…I was so close' Yugi whined and looked up at Yami 'Please…'

'Sshh' Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Your knees'.

Yugi blinked 'Huh?'

'Turn over so your on your knees'.

Yugi looked confused but did as he say, slipping out from under Yami and rested on his hands and knees feeling very nervous about the new position.

'What now?' Yugi asked, then gasping as he felt something slip into his entrance 'S-Stretching again?'

'Yeah' Yami kissed Yugi's back as he thrust his finger in and out 'Is that alright?'

Yugi nodded and moaned softly as Yami continued to stretch him, then after a while Yami slipped in another finger and made Yugi gasp and moan a little louder as he felt himself get stretched further. Yami took his fingers back out and sat up on his knees, getting himself positioned at Yugi's entrance.

'You ready for this Yugi?' Yami asked softly.

'Yes' Yugi whispered 'Please…'

Yami nodded and held Yugi's hips, then gently slipping himself inside of Yugi. Yugi gasped and held tightly to the sheet underneath him as Yami spread Yugi's legs apart slightly and stroked Yugi's back.

'How does that feel?' Yami asked.

'Fine. Good' Yugi mumbled as he closed his eyes 'Carry on please…'

Yami nodded and started to thrust into Yugi gently, Yugi softly moaned at the feeling, hanging his head as his face crimsoned heavily. Yami hummed at the feeling, pushing his hips into Yugi's entrance before picking up his pace and thrusting harder into Yugi, Yugi moaned louder and clung tighter on the sheets.

'A-Ah! Oh Yami…' Yugi moaned 'S-So good…ah! Oh Yami!'

Yami had touched Yugi's prostate and started to thrust hard into Yugi, making him cry out and grasp tightly to the blanket, making his knuckles turn white under the strain. Yugi had rested his head to the ground by then and was lost in ecstasy of the thrusting. He then unconsciously reached over and stroked himself, making him cry out louder and arch his back at the pleasure as Yami thrust into him harder.

'AH! YAMI!' Yugi cried out as he released over his hand and the blanket.

Yugi's walls tightened around Yami, he groaned and thrust into Yugi a few more times before reaching his edge as well.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

(**Lemon ends here!**)

The two teens panted heavily as they regained their senses, Yami sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair before pulling himself out of Yugi and stroked Yugi's back as he sunk into the blanket and panted heavily to himself.

'Yugi?' Yami cupped his chin and turned Yugi to look at him tiredly 'You okay?'

Yugi nodded, then groaned as he let go of himself and took his hand out to look at the release 'I guess I need to clean up before I go home'.

Yami nodded and managed to turn Yugi over so he laid on his back, holding his wrist he started to lick the semen off his hand, tickling his skin and making Yugi giggle quietly as Yami cleaned him up. Yugi sighed when Yami had finished and rubbed his damp hand slightly.

'Thank you' Yugi smiled and reached up to kiss Yami on the lips 'I love you Yami…very much'.

'I know. I love you too' Yami replied as he kissed Yugi passionately on the lips.

* * *

Yugi came back home some time later, his grandfather was still up so Yugi had the duty to explain to him all they got up to-missing out on the romantic parts-and reassure him several times that he did not drink, even though it was a lie. But it managed to do the job and both of them retired for the night.

Yugi, after he got changed for bed, laid under his covers. Though he was very exhausted from his night adventure with Yami, he laid awake and played with his necklace in his hands as he stroked between his crotch as it began to ache slightly. He sighed and smiled as he read the word love on his necklace.

'Love you Yami' He whispered to it, then placing it a small kiss and sitting it on his desk before finally curling up for some needed sleep.

*****************************End of chapter 9*******************************

Me: 'Well, special ten is coming up. I suppose we'll find out who saw them'.

Diao: 'Twice now'.

Me: 'Yes, twice. They'll be seriously screwed whoever it is -cough-Joey-cough'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'What?'

Diao: '…Okay then…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. The problem

Me: 'Mwhahahaha!'

Diao: 0.0

Me: 'You all thought someone saw them! Super special awesome plot twist!'

Diao: 'I think they might've guessed you were lying Vann…you are rubbish at that anyway'.

Chapter 10-The problem

Yami looked at the empty seat next to him, giving a small depressing sigh as he was alone and no Yugi. Yugi hadn't been in school for the previous few days, claiming he was ill and that he would try and get better soon. Even though Yami knew Yugi was alright, he couldn't help but feel worried and lonely at the same time, just wishing he could go see Yugi as his grandfather forbade any visitors for Yugi for a few days.

Yami looked up as the teacher came to his desk, asking Yami if he could deliver some school work to Yugi as they didn't want Yugi to be left behind. Yami didn't refuse if it meant being able to see Yugi, so he gladly accepted it. Yami walked out of the school grounds when the day was finished, smiling as he was going to see Yugi for the first time during the absent days.

'Hey! Yami!' Yami stopped and turned around as Joey ran over to him and managed to stop himself in front of Yami 'You going to see Yugi?'

'Yeah' Yami replied.

'Can I come? I haven't seen the little guy in years!'

Yami raised an eyebrow 'It's been three days'.

'It feels like years'.

Yami chuckled and started to walk with Joey 'Yeah. I guess it does'.

* * *

The teens walked into the game shop, seeing Solomon working behind the counter of the game shop, he looked up as Yami and Joey moved closer to him.

'Hello boys' Solomon greeted 'Come to see Yugi?'

'Yeah. And I've got work for him' Yami added.

'Well…alright you can see him'.

'Yes!' Joey jumped over the counter and ran up the stairs 'Yug! Where ya hiding?'

'Joseph! Don't run around!' Solomon scolded.

Yami smiled and walked around before climbing up the stairs to the house. He followed Joey up the stairs to the top half of the house, they then came to Yugi's room and knocked on the door before letting themselves in. Yugi looked up as they walked in, giving a smile he sat up in his bed.

'Hey Yug, how you doing?' Joey asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

'Okay I guess' Yugi replied 'I feel a little better now'.

'Does that mean you'll be in school tomorrow?'

'I-I don't know…depends if grandpa thinks I'm fit enough'.

'Ah that sucks'.

Yami slipped his bag off his shoulder and took out the work that the teacher gave him 'Here, this is your work' Yami said as he held it to Yugi.

'Oh…' Yugi smiled and took the work off him 'Thank you Yami'.

Yami smiled and nodded, Joey sighed and stood up as he felt his stomach growl 'Say Yug, you hungry at all'.

Yugi giggled 'You can go help yourself Joey'.

'What? Me? I don't know what you're talking about. I just thought you'd be hungry is all'.

Yugi smiled 'Well…I guess I am getting hungry'.

'Great! I'll go get us some food' Joey turned to them when he reached the door 'Hold the party until I come back'.

The two waited until they heard Joey's footsteps leave the staircase, Yami turned and sat next to Yugi before kissing him on the lips. Yugi kissed back briefly before they pulled away.

'I've been dying to kiss you' Yami said quietly.

'Me too' Yugi then held Yami's hand tightly, like he was scared 'Yami…'

Yami looked at Yugi 'What's wrong? Do you know what you have? Because…I miss having you next to me in class'.

'I-I think so…'

'Well?'

Yugi looked up at Yami, a little fear in his eyes 'I…I think I'm pregnant'.

Yami stared at Yugi 'Pregnant?' He repeated.

'I-I know it sounds weird. B-But I've been throwing up in the mornings, I've been more emotional over silly things, a-and my diet has changed' Yugi wiped his eyes as a few tears spilled out 'I-I'm so scared'.

'It's okay' Yami held Yugi's face and dried the tears 'Look, there's no way you could be pregnant. You're a boy' Yugi looked up at him, Yami sighed 'I have heard of something…I think it's called a phantom pregnancy or something, it's where a person thinks they're pregnant but they're not'.

Yugi shook his head 'No Yami. I'm not faking it!'

'Well how do you know? I mean…think logically Yugi'.

Yugi sniffled and looked up at Yami 'Buy me a pregnancy test'.

'What?'

'Please, if I take it…a-and it comes back negative…I-I'll forget about it…but…please…'

Yami stared at Yugi's pleading eyes, he sighed and nodded 'Alright. I'll buy you one. But if it says negative, you will forget it right?' Yugi nodded 'And get help if you need it?'

'I won't need help' Yugi reassured.

'Okay' They heard footsteps coming up the stairs so Yami quickly kissed Yugi on the forehead before standing up as Joey let himself come back in.

'I wasn't sure what to get' Joey said as he walked over with a large bowl of all the food he could find 'So I got tons of stuff'.

Yugi giggled 'I can tell. Thanks' Yugi reached over and started eating the food with Joey as they had a normal conversation.

* * *

The next day, Yugi hadn't returned to school so Yami had to go to the drugstore on his own. Yami managed to dodge Joey and Anzu at the end of the day so he didn't get attacked with questions on where he was going, it would be embarrassing for the teen already if they knew. Yami walked into the store, making sure to keep his head low so no one saw him in case they recognised him as he walked down the aisle. He picked up a pregnancy kit and counted the money he had, glad he had enough as he walked over to the counter. The woman behind the counter looked at Yami, then to the pregnancy kit Yami put on the counter, she raised her brow before punching a few numbers on the cash register.

'They get younger every day' She muttered as she bagged it.

Yami glared at her and took the bag before handing her the money 'Thanks' Yami muttered bitterly as he turned to walk out the store.

* * *

Yugi read the instructions on the back as Yami sat on the bed next to him, waiting patiently. Yugi sighed when he finished reading the instructions and slipped out of his bed before turning to Yami.

'I'll be back in a minute' He leaned closer and kissed him on the lips 'And forget about that woman. She doesn't know anything'.

'Alright' Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled 'Be quick'.

'I will'.

Yugi walked over to the door and shut it behind him, leaving Yami on his own in the bedroom. Yami sighed and sat back on the bed, waiting patiently for Yugi to return and hopefully clear the mess up that had happened.

Yami looked up when he heard the bathroom door close, so he presumed Yugi had finished, the door opened and Yami looked up at the pale faced teen as he walked in and shut the door behind him so their conversation was secluded.

'So? What does it say?' Yami asked.

Yugi handed the pregnancy test over to Yami, Yami frowned but took it off him and read the word it showed.

'PREGNANT!' Yami stood up and turned to Yugi 'How-? When-? Why-?' Yami looked at it 'Pregnant!'

'I-I'm sorry' Yugi stuttered 'I-I didn't mean to…it's all my fault'.

Yami turned to Yugi as he began to sniffle and wiped away his tears, Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair before turning to Yugi and pulling him close to comfort him. Yugi held tightly to Yami as he stroked his hair, trying to calm himself down in Yami's arms.

'It's okay. We'll think of something' Yami reassured 'How about an abortion?'

Yugi looked up at Yami, a little shocked by the suggestion 'I couldn't! I-I couldn't kill the baby! It's just wrong!'

'Okay, okay. I was only suggesting' Yami held his face and wiped away his tears 'Well, what do you want to do?'

'I-I want the baby' Yugi said quietly, stroking over his stomach 'I-It's yours…w-why wouldn't I want it?'

'Yugi, please think sensibly. We're sixteen and in school, we can't look after a baby. And on top of that, how are we going to hide it? Keeping our relationship a secret was one thing, but a baby is another. We can't hide it and pretend it doesn't exist'.

'T-Then I'll tell grandpa. A-And he can look after it while I'm at school'.

'Do you think he's going to be happy when he hears that? To be honest I bet he'd also try and push you into abortion as well'.

Yugi looked down at Yami's chest 'Y-You're saying…t-that the only thing I can do…I-Is give it away?'

Yami sighed and nodded 'I'm afraid so…there's just no way we can look after a baby, and if we tell people they'd probably tell you to get rid of it anyway…'

Yugi nodded, then wailed as he hugged Yami tightly while crying into his chest. Yami sighed and hugged Yugi back, stroking his back and stroking his hair. Guessing that this was as hard for Yugi as it was for himself.

* * *

When it was later on that night, Yugi laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling as he stroked over his stomach. He kept to his word and didn't tell his grandfather about his pregnancy, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about the baby. Though it had to be only a few days old and would look nothing like a baby, it was still growing inside him, and it was his responsibility to look after it.

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes as a few tears ran down his face, he couldn't think about his child, he wasn't going to keep it long and he didn't want to create an attachment to it that would cause him and Yami problems.

Soon it would be back to the way it was.

*****************************End of chapter 10******************************

Me: 'Super special awesome plot twist!'

Diao: 'No it's not'.

Me: 'Quite true'.

Diao: 'I just have a bad feeling about this'.

Me: 'Considering chapter thirteen is only two chapters away, it's always possible'.

Diao: 'Oh goodie'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Pregnancy days 1

Me: 'Lets see how we get this pregnancy going'.

Diao: 'With you, terribly'.

Me: 'Oh Diao, you always think the worst of me. I could be nice, you never know'.

Chapter 11-Pregnancy days 1

The days and months that followed Yugi's discovery of his pregnancy made him feel very depressed, and he didn't try to hide it. Though he worried his friends, his grandfather and even Yami, there was very little he could do to change it; the overwhelming thoughts that he would lose his own child in as little as nine months wasn't comforting.

Though as it came into the first two months of the pregnancy Yugi was actually surprised how very little he showed signs of being pregnant. Though he was sure he would get fatter later on he was still slim and his appetite had more decreased then increased with odd cravings. Luckily his morning sickness had passed by then so he didn't need to skip school anymore and was back to sitting next to Yami, though by then they very rarely talked to each other during school.

Yugi was sat next to Yami in a very boring Geography class, the teacher lectured on about something that Yugi wasn't listening to as he doodled on a spare piece of paper, not realising the drawings were mainly of things to do with babies. Yami glanced at Yugi, spotting what he was drawing before quickly taking it away and turning to the back as he scribbled a small note to give to Yugi, Yugi took the note and read it with a small frown.

"We need to talk. Our spot after school".

* * *

Yugi didn't bother to change once he got home, came in and told his grandfather he'd be going out and left to wait in their secret spot. He sat with his arms crossed and waited a few more minutes until Yami showed up, he walked over to Yugi and kissed him on the forehead, but Yugi looked up.

'Can I have my drawings back?' Yugi asked with his hand out.

'Sure' Yami took the paper out but didn't hand it to Yugi at first 'A small tip Yugi, keep your drawings to yourself and not in school. God knows what people would think if they saw it'.

'Well it's mine and they shouldn't be looking at it' Yugi swiped the paper out of his hands and looked at the drawings 'Great, you made me smudge my drawings!'

Yami rolled his eyes and sat down next to Yugi as he folded the paper up and slipped it inside his pocket 'I get the weird feeling that the baby's on your mind'.

Yugi looked away and hugged his knees 'Kinda…' He mumbled.

'What's up? Anything I can help with?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and looked away 'It wouldn't matter…you wouldn't care'.

'What makes you think I wouldn't care?' Yami moved closer and put his arm around Yugi 'I care a lot about you'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders to remove Yami's arm and turn away slightly 'You don't care about the baby…'

Yami sighed 'Yugi, we can't keep the baby, you understand it right?'

'I understand it. I just don't think it's fair'.

'Life isn't always fair. I know you'd like to think you can keep the baby and that everything would be rosy, but that's not the way it is'.

Yugi turned to frown at Yami 'Okay, so answer this then: When I go into labour, how am I supposed to explain it?' Yugi asked 'Stomach cramps?'

'Err…I don't know' Yami answered as he ran his hand through his hair 'I haven't thought that far yet…'

'I thought not'.

Yami turned to frown at Yugi 'Hey, I'm not the enemy here, I'm trying to help, all you've done so far is mop around and stuff' Yami then looked down at his stomach 'I bet it's hormones'.

'What?'

'Hormones. Women get extra hormones when they're pregnant, I bet that's why you've been all sad and stuff'.

'No way' Yugi turned around and hugged his knees again.

Yami sighed, then smiled as he moved closer and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders 'Hey, I'm sorry' Yugi looked up at Yami as he leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips before pulling him close into a small hug 'I know it must be tough on you too, but don't worry, soon it'll be me and you again'.

Yugi sighed and pushed Yami away, making the teen confused 'What? What did I do?'

'All you can think about is yourself' Yugi explained as he stood up and brushed his clothes 'And it's pissing me off'.

'What? I'm thinking about us, I thought this is what you wanted too' Yami defended.

'You don't know what I want'.

'Well what do you want?'

'Away from you'.

Yugi turned then and marched off, muttering a few things to himself. Yami sighed and sat back as he watched Yugi walk off, thinking it best not to go after him at that moment.

'I'm definitely blaming the hormones for this' Yami said to himself.

* * *

Yugi sulked himself to the park, not really wanting to go home and having to try to explain it in a non-detail way to his grandfather. He found himself a bench to sit on and mumbled to himself, though by then he wasn't quite sure why he was angry at Yami, but he knew he didn't like how Yami passed the baby off so easily. Yugi looked up to see a mother walking with her child, they talked happily and continued past Yugi. He sighed and stroked over his stomach slightly.

"That could be me and my baby" Yugi thought sadly.

'Yug!' Yugi jumped up but calmed himself down when he realised it was only Joey 'You alright?'

'Don't scare me like that!' Yugi hissed and shot a glare at Joey.

'Alright, jeez. Just trying to be amusing' Joey sat himself down next to Yugi, then noticing his sulking face 'You alright? You look kinda…upset'.

Yugi looked up at him but sighed 'You wouldn't understand'.

'Well you don't know that' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'But if you say so, I guess the only thing I can do is hug you'.

Joey pulled Yugi closer to his chest, Yugi smiled and gladly rested against it to feel comforted again. He was glad he had a friend like to Joey to hug to.

'Joey' Yugi said as he looked down 'Do you…I mean…what would you think if…I adopted a baby?'

Joey broke into sniggers, making Yugi look up and frown at him 'What? It's not _that _funny!'

'I know…it's just…' Joey covered his mouth to hide his sniggers 'Just imagining you…with a pram…in a poofy dress…'

Yugi sighed annoyed again and shoved Joey away, making the blond surprised as he stood up suddenly 'Men!' Yugi exclaimed as he marched off once again, deciding to take the chance with home.

Joey sat confused but stood up 'Hey, you asked. I just told you honestly' Joey called after him.

'I think I hate honesty too much now' Yugi muttered to himself before leaving the park.

Joey watched until Yugi was out of sight 'What's his problem?' Seeing as no one was going to answer his question he shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

* * *

Yugi came back to the game shop, stomping up to his room and locking himself away. He flung himself on his bed and sighed heavily into his pillow.

'Stupid Yami. Stupid Joey' Yugi muffled, he rolled over so he laid on his back and out of the pillow 'Why are men so insensitive? I mean, they don't have to be so…mean!'

Yugi sighed again, then looked down at his stomach and rubbed it slightly 'I hope you're a girl. At least then you won't be insensitive and understanding instead' Yugi then frowned before smiling 'Or a boy. I could teach you how not to be insensitive. That would work I suppose' Yugi smiled as he rested his head on his pillow while continuing to stroke his stomach 'And I'll teach you not to go to Yami for advice' Yugi gave a small chuckle 'That would teach him for being so mean to us'.

Yugi chuckled and continued to stroke his stomach as he calmed himself down from the arguments. After a while his phone rang, he picked it up to see it was a message from Yami saying that he was sorry and giving him hundreds of kisses. Yugi rolled his eyes and ignored it for the time being, not sure how to react to it just yet.

*******************************End of chapter 11****************************

Me: 'There days are numbered!'

Diao: 'To how many?'

Me: 'Meh, two or three I guess'.

Diao: 'You mean when you can be bothered to update again'.

Me: 'Pretty much'.

Diao: 'Nice'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Pregnancy days 2

Me: 'I wish I knew a song that would sum up this chapter'.

Diao: 'Just look for tragedy songs or something'.

Me: 'Hmm…I guess…'

Chapter 12-Pregnancy days 2

Yugi, Yami and Joey were getting changed after some sports at school, some more months had passed and Yugi's stomach had only grown to a small lump, so it didn't bother the teen to try and hide it as it looked more like he had put on a little bit of weight. Yugi slipped of his shirt and picked up his school shirt to wear.

'Hey Yug' Yugi looked up as Joey poked his stomach 'You're getting a bit pudgy in your old age'.

'Get lost' Yugi growled as he punched Joey on the arm and carried on dressing.

Joey rubbed his arm and turned to Yami who tried to keep out of the situation 'Is he on steroids or something?' He asked in a whisper.

Yami turned to him with a frown 'What makes you think that?'

'Well…he's been grumpy for the last two or so months' Joey explained 'And…he keeps punching me really hard'.

Yami sighed 'Yeah, I know'.

* * *

Yugi and Yami, after school, headed to their spot in the woods for some more alone time. Yugi laid against Yami as they laid across the grass, he listened to Yami talk and casually stroked over his stomach before wincing, Yami didn't fail to see this.

'Are you okay Yugi?' Yami asked worriedly.

'Fine' Yugi reassured before giving another wince 'The baby's kicking I think'.

'Oh' Yami held Yugi's hand 'Do you want to go back home or something?'

Yugi shook his head and instead lifted his shirt up and placed Yami's hand over the skin on his stomach. In a few moments there was another kick under Yami's hand.

'Wow…they're pretty tough kickers aren't they?' Yami commented.

'Yeah…' Yugi took a few deep breaths 'And in the middle of the night as well. I have to stay awake for an hour or so and wait for him to finish before I can think about sleeping again'.

Yami gave a small smile and kissed Yugi on the lips 'Don't worry. That'll only last a few more months'.

Yugi gave a sigh as Yami laid back down 'Yeah' Yugi looked to Yami and snuggled up to him and rested on his chest 'Yami…'

'Yeah?'

'Do you…think we could have kids later on?' Yugi asked as he stroked Yami's hand.

'Well…it's a long way to go I mean. We have school to get through, and jobs and stuff. Right?'

'Yeah…but if we live together and stuff…would you want kids with me?'

'I dunno…'

Yugi sighed and looked away 'I see'.

Yami turned to Yugi 'No, it's not like that' He rolled over so he rested on his side and cupped Yugi's face 'I mean, yeah I'd love to have kids with you. It's just…we're still kids aren't we? We shouldn't be thinking of big things like kids and stuff'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'But…what if…this is the only child I can have?' He stroked his stomach again and looked up at Yami 'I'd be…giving my only child away'.

Yami stared at Yugi and noticed the small tears running down his face 'Oh Yugi' Yami moved closer and hugged Yugi tightly as he sobbed gently 'That won't be the case, I'm sure of it'.

'How do you know?'

'I…well…uhh…I just know it' Yami kissed Yugi's head and rubbed his back 'It'll be okay Yugi. Trust me'.

'That's what you think. But you don't know anything'.

Yami gave a sigh and nodded 'Yeah…that's kinda true…but I won't let anything happen to you. Promise'.

'Promise?'

'Promise to the end of the world' Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's head again 'And if you want another child that desperately, we can have one. Just…when we're more prepared, okay?'

Yugi gave a nod 'Okay Yami…'

Yami pulled Yugi's face away and dried his tears off 'Your hormones really are wild' He chuckled 'Crying. Beating up Joey'.

'It's not my fault' Yugi defended as he rubbed his red eyes 'He shouldn't poke my stomach and annoy me'.

'I guess you have a point there. Just try not to do it again, okay?'

Yugi nodded 'Why? What did he tell you?'

'He swears your own steroids or something' Yami answered.

Yugi gave a small giggle as he finished off crying 'Joey…always so silly'.

'I have to admit. You do act like it though'.

'Oi!' Yugi hit Yami lightly on the arm 'I wouldn't take drugs. Don't be silly'.

'Ow…point made' Yami chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

* * *

After Yugi had got changed for bed, he stood in front of his mirror with his shirt unbuttoned so he could see his enlarged stomach. He gave a small sigh as he let his hand stroke over it before looking down at it.

'Okay, let's set some rules straight' Yugi said to the stomach 'You don't kick me at one in the morning, got it? Get all your kicking down now' Yugi coincidentally winced as the baby kicked 'There. Now, also, if you must have to kick, don't kick me near the bladder. It hurt last time. If you do this, I'll feed you pancakes in the morning'.

The baby kicked one more time, making Yugi wince and go to his bed to sit down on, he stroked over his stomach and when the pain had subsided he laid down on his bed and was ready to go to sleep. Yugi turned off his light and watched as the darkness crept in.

Yugi gave a sigh as he couldn't sleep yet, his hand still wondering over his stomach as he thought to himself about his baby. Though he was sure Yami was right, they could have another baby at the more appropriate time; he couldn't help but feel guilt over his first baby. Did he have to get rid of it, just because it was made at the wrong time? It didn't seem fair, nor was it what Yugi wanted. But then Yami was right about their families having their issues. Yugi wasn't sure what his grandfather's opinion was about homosexuals, or what he would feel if Yugi was one. For all Yugi knew, his grandfather could be against it and would push him apart from Yami and lose the baby. Yugi didn't need to think how Yami's family would feel about it, judging by how Yami's father acted he wouldn't be pleased.

Yugi was broke out of his thoughts by another kick, giving a small smile to his stomach he carried on stroking again as he looked up at the ceiling.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised in a whisper 'I was thinking…'

Yugi carried on stroking his stomach until he couldn't keep his eyes open and fell asleep in his bed with his hand resting on his stomach.

**************************End of chapter 12*******************************

Me: 'Too short…I'm so sorry!'

Diao: 'Your grin says something else though'.

Me: 'Hehe. Maybe'.

Diao: 'I dread to think if it's a miscarriage or something'.

Me: 'Listen Diao, I'm cruel not evil'.

Diao: 'Isn't that the same thing though?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. The choice

Me: 'It's time to reveal chapter thirteen'.

Diao: 'Are you Yami Vann?'

Me: smirk 'Can't you tell?'

Diao: 'Oh…sh*t…'

Chapter 13-The choice

It was getting closer to the end of the months, Yugi hadn't gotten that much noticeable bigger to make everyone notice it. Though Yugi's feelings only seemed to decrease the more it went on. His sadness had turned to the odd crying moments and his general glum appearance got his friends worried, they tried to cheer Yugi up in many ways but everything they tried failed.

Yugi was sat next to Yami in their patch in the woods, Yami was trying to get Yugi to talk about his feelings and hopefully cheer him up. But Yugi was proving to be difficult and sat hugging his knees and looking away. Yami sighed and looked away as well.

'How's sports coping?' Yami asked casually 'I know your hips must be…getting achy and stuff…'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders casually 'It's alright…I've survived…'

'Yeah, I guess so'.

They fell silent again, Yami watched as Yugi looked away and idly brushed his hand across the grass while they sat in silence. Yami sighed and looked around as he tried to think of something else to talk about.

'So…how have things…been at home?' Yami asked casually, then turning to Yugi and noticing he was crying 'Yugi? What's wrong?'

Yugi looked up and rubbed his eyes, knowing the tears were streaming down again. He did his best to wipe away the tears but they were persistent and kept coming back. Yami scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Yugi, bringing him into a tight hug; he rested his head on Yugi's and rubbed Yugi's back to comfort him.

'It's okay Yugi' Yami reassured 'You don't have to cry about anything, I'm here now. It's okay'.

Yugi sniffled and buried himself deeper inside Yami's embrace before saying shakily 'I-I can't do this…'

'It'll be fine Yugi. Honestly. You have nothing to worry about'.

'I-I can't…lose him…'

Yami blinked and looked down at Yugi 'Lose who?'

'M-My baby' Yugi looked up at Yami, showing his glossed eyes 'I-I can't…'

'I thought we agreed-'

'You agreed!' Yugi interrupted, stroking over his stomach 'But…it's my child…and I love it too much…'

'But…you know we'll have to tell our parents about it' Yami said quietly 'And I don't know about your grandfather, but my dad will flip about several things'.

'I know…I want you both so much…but…I can only choose one…right?'

Yami nodded 'Yeah…something like that…'

Yugi looked down at his hands as they played with Yami's clothes 'I love you…but…I love this child as well…and…I don't want to get rid of it…'

Yami nodded 'Alright then…' Yami held Yugi's face and stroked it a little 'You do realise…that we might not see each other for a while…right?'

Yugi nodded 'I know. I'm sorry'.

'It's not your fault…I'm sorry if…I pushed you into something you didn't like…'

Yugi shook his head 'No. I'm sorry for being mean. You were just trying to look out for me'.

Yami nodded, then lifting Yugi's face up a little he reached in to kiss Yugi on the lips. Small tears fell from Yugi's eyes as he kissed Yami back, knowing this might be the last time he would kiss Yami like this. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him closer into the kiss, not wanting to waste any second of it. When they broke away from the kiss, Yami rubbed Yugi's eyes to dry them.

'And remember, I'm always with you' Yami slipped his hand down Yugi's shirt to pull out his necklace 'Like you'll always be with me'.

Yugi nodded before giving Yami one final tight hug. Knowing that this would probably be the last time that he would hug and touch Yami like this.

* * *

When it became the evening Yugi was very silent at home. He was going to tell his grandfather, he wanted to, but the thought of Yami and not being able to see him made him tearful and kept him quiet for more hours. Yugi was sat in the living room, finishing his homework off while his grandfather sat in his own chair and read the newspaper. Yugi sighed as he closed his book and stood up.

'I-I'm going to bed' Yugi said quietly as he headed to the door.

'Alright. Goodnight Yugi'.

Yugi nodded and turned to leave, but then he stopped and bit his lip. He had to do it if he wanted to keep his baby.

'Grandpa…' Solomon looked up as Yugi turned back to his grandfather, Yugi bit his lip before taking a deep breath and saying very fast 'I'm gay I have a boyfriend and I'm also pregnant!'

Yugi then hurried up the stairs to his room before slamming it shut and locking it. Tears ran down his face as he held his stomach and wobbled to his bed where he laid down on it and curled up. His grandfather had come up to his door, banging on it and asking Yugi to open his door, but Yugi was crying to himself and lost in his own world. Yugi was stroking his stomach as the baby began to kick while his other hand reached down his shirt and pulled out his necklace. Staring at the word love written on it brought him to more tears as he closed his eyes.

"Yami…I need you so much…" Yugi thought depressingly as he buried his face in his pillow "I wish we could be together…always…"

****************************End of chapter 13*****************************

Me: 'Yep. Depressing chapters'.

Diao: 'So…we aren't going to see Yami for a while'.

Me: 'Mmm…probably'.

Diao: 'I don't know how you had to think of it…Yami is probably going to end up getting murdered'.

Me: 'How did you know?'

Diao: 'Psychic'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. A friend in need

Me: 'There is no hope!'

Diao: 'For you or for your stories?'

Me: 'Both!'

Chapter 14-A friend in need.

Joey stood outside the game shop, Yugi didn't come to school the next day and he was worried about his friend and why he was absent from school. Joey sighed and opened the game shop door, Solomon looked up when Joey entered and a flood of relief washed over him.

'Thank god' He said as Joey walked closer.

'Hey gramps, Yug wasn't in? Is he sick?' Joey asked.

'I don't know' Solomon said unsure 'Last night he got quite upset and he's locked himself in his room ever since'.

'You mean he hasn't come out?'

'No'.

'Not once?'

'Not to my knowledge' Solomon sighed 'I wouldn't be asking this, but you two are close friends. Whatever is wrong he'd tell you'.

'Hmm…' Joey looked up at the ceiling in thought 'Has he eaten?'

'Not since last night'.

'Good' Joey then walked round the counter and to the stairs 'No worries gramps, whatever is wrong with Yugi, I'll find out'.

Joey quickly headed to the kitchen, rummaging around through the cupboards before he found some noodles and cooked them up for Yugi-he just hoped his plan would work on the small teen-he took the tray with the bowl of noodles up the stairs and came to Yugi's room, he tapped gently on it.

'Yug?' Joey called out 'You awake?'

There was a silent reply, Joey waited for a few moments before sighing and looking down at the steamy bowl in his hands.

'I got you something to eat' Joey continued 'Will you let me in?'

There was another long silence and Joey was going to believe it wouldn't work until 'Is grandpa with you?'

'No' Joey replied 'Does that mean you'll let me in?'

Joey stepped back as Yugi unlocked his door, the teen opened the door before grabbing Joey's arm and pulling him in, locking the door again so they were alone. Tear stains ran down his cheeks where he had been crying a lot, his eyes were puffy and red from the amount of crying he had done, and he hadn't changed out of his pyjamas from the previous night. He looked at the tray and peered into the bowl.

'Noodles?' He asked with a shaky voice.

'Yeah' Joey held it out to him 'Well, whenever something was wrong with us when we were kids, we'd always make the other one noodles, remember?'

Yugi gave a small smile and nodded as he took the tray off him 'Yeah…thanks…'

Yugi sat himself down on the bed as he picked up the chopsticks and started eating, he had forgotten how hungry he was, he was starving. He ignored the hot feel that burned his mouth slightly and kept poking the noodles into his mouth; Joey sat down next to him and watched him carefully.

'So…what is wrong?' Joey asked.

Yugi swallowed a lump of noodles and looked down at his bowl 'I…don't want to say…'

'Oh come on, I went through all the trouble of worrying about you at school and making you noodles and you won't tell?'

Yugi poked his noodles lightly before speaking up 'How's Anzu?'

Joey sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'Fine I guess. She's worried too'.

'And…Yami?' Yugi felt like his was going to cry a little at the name.

'I don't know'.

Yugi looked up at him 'How can you not know?'

'He wasn't in school as well. There's been rumours' going around saying that his dad is pulling him out of school and switching him to another school'.

'Oh…I see…' Yugi looked back down at his bowl and eat another small batch of noodles "Sounds like his father took it well…"

'So…how will I pry it out of you?' Joey asked.

Yugi looked up at him again 'Huh?'

'Your problem' Joey explained with a smile 'You know, I'm here no matter what is wrong. So, you can tell me, right?'

'I don't know…'

'You…' Joey then leaned closer so it was quieter 'You don't have a crush on me…right?'

'No way' Yugi smiled slightly 'It's nothing about you…in a sense…'

'So? What could be worse?'

Yugi bit his lip as he quickly finished his noodles and put the tray to one side 'I…I'm pregnant…'

Joey stared at him 'Pregnant?' He repeated, slightly amused by that 'You're kidding, right?'

Yugi shook his head 'It's…why I was off sick for a long time at the beginning, because I had morning sickness. A-And it's why I've been acting so weird, because I'm more emotional…and…' Yugi lifted his shirt up so it showed the small bump in his stomach 'It's why I've gotten a bit fatter. Because I'm pregnant'.

Joey stared at the bump 'But…even if you were pregnant you would've had to have done it with a dude…' Joey stared at Yugi's plain face, clicking the pieces together 'O…kay…'

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised as he pulled his shirt down and looked away 'I-I didn't know…how you'd take it…I-I didn't want to lose you as a friend…'

'I think I'm hearing too many things at once' Joey sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair 'So…you're gay?'

'Y-Yeah…'

'And you're sure about this?'

'Y-Yeah…'

'And you're pregnant?'

'Y-Yeah…'

Joey frowned before turning to Yugi 'One night stand or boyfriend?'

'B-Boyfriend, definitely' Yugi looked away 'Well…was a boyfriend…'

'Who is he then?'

'Umm…' Yugi bit his lip as he fidgeted nervously 'Y-Y-Yami…'

'Yami?'

'Y-Yeah…h-he's really nice and all…'

'Is he? Where's he then to support you?'

Yugi looked down to the floor 'H-He probably told his parents about us…and…well…they probably…didn't like it…that's probably why they're making him switch schools. To keep him away from me…'

'Oh' Joey sighed 'Man, what a complicated mess'.

Yugi nodded and looked up at Joey 'Y-Yami said, if we told anyone they'd try and make me have an abortion. But I don't want to get rid of my baby! It's mine!'

'Hey, hey, calm down' Joey wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly, stroking his back to comfort him 'No one is going to tell you what to do. I know I wouldn't, so don't stress yourself'.

Yugi nodded 'But…grandpa…he might try…'

'Pfft, doubt it' Yugi looked up at Joey confused 'Well, gramps may be a bit old fashioned, but I doubt he's going to force you into abortion or anything. I think the most you'll get is a stern warning, something like you brought this on when you didn't use protection and now you're faced with big decisions, something like that. But I'm sure he'd help just as much as all of us'.

'Y-You think so?'

'I know so' Joey held his face in one hand and wiped away his tears with his other sleeve 'So, will you come out of your room and explain things properly with gramps? Because he's worried too'.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Okay' He then quickly grabbed Joey's arm 'Only if you're with me!'

'Sure' Joey chuckled as he stood up and held his hand out to Yugi 'Shall we go then?'

Yugi nodded and took the hand as he was pulled up, and unlocked the door so he and Joey could go downstairs and explain everything to Solomon.

* * *

After a long explanation-without trying to get too emotional-Yugi quickly glued to Joey's side in case his grandfather shouted at him, but he remained silent and kept his arms crossed across his chest in a stern manner.

'So, that's what you was talking about last night' Solomon finally said 'I was wondering what you was talking about, you spoke so fast and ran off I didn't understand'.

Yugi played with Joey's clothes and nodded 'Y-Yeah…'

'Well…' Solomon sighed 'I'm not very happy that you were reckless with intimacy like that. You want to keep the baby?'

'Of course! More than anything!' Yugi exclaimed.

'Alright, alright, then I'll help out with anything you need, but you need to start acting mature and not make any more rash decisions, alright?'

Yugi nodded in agreement, Joey smiled and turned to the teen 'See? I told you that was all he was going to do'.

'Yeah…I guess…'

Joey smiled and ruffled his hair 'Say, I'll try and call Yami, see if he can come and see you, alright?'

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Yeah, thanks' There was a small growl that made the two turn to Yugi 'I'm very hungry…'

'Then you go feed yourself' Joey chuckled as he pushed Yugi to the stairs 'Remember there's two that are hungry'.

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Okay. I'll make you something as well Joey. For being such and awesome friend'.

'Alright! You're the best Yugi!'

Yugi giggled again before he walked up the stairs and disappeared, they waited a few minutes before Solomon turned to Joey.

'You aren't going to call Yami, are you?' He questioned.

Joey turned to him 'I will…but I doubt there's anything I can do' Joey rubbed his head 'By the sounds of it, it sounds like his father will move the country if it meant keeping Yugi and Yami apart'.

Solomon sighed and shook his head 'It's not the way to solve the problem. Both of them need to work together and raise this child'.

Joey nodded then grinned 'I could always fill in for Yami and be the daddy'.

Solomon raised an eyebrow 'I don't think that would be right Joseph…you just stay as the friend'.

Joey sighed and hung his head 'Yeah…well I better check on Yugi and my food, see you later gramps'.

Joey then jumped over the counter and quickly darted up the stairs.

'Joseph! What have I told you about jumping over the counter!' Solomon shouted up at the teen, then shook his head as he returned to managing the shop while the teens were alone upstairs.

*****************************End of chapter 14****************************

Me: 'Yes, it seems to have…gotten slightly good'.

Diao: 'Knowing you it can disappear instantly'.

Me: 'Damn you! Always think of the bad side of me! That's what most people should do!'

Agil: 'I-I think you should defend yourself in this case Vann…'

Me: '…Nah. Let them figure it out on their own'.

Diao: 'Like they need help'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	15. A son of my own

Me: 'Man…it's been a while'.

Agil: 'Since what?'

Me: 'Since I've done an Mpreg birth'.

Diao: 'You do realize Agil just had a baby right?'

Me: 'Oh yeah…'

Chapter 15-A son of my own

Yugi laid on the couch, the TV on as he watched a show he wasn't quite sure what it was about, while eating a bowl of ice cream he had helped himself to. It was the last month of his pregnancy and his grandfather insisted that he stayed home. Yugi sighed as he put the bowl aside and stroked his stomach, there was something slightly boring about staying at home; he had all the food he could want, he didn't have to do anything too strenuous and Joey and Anzu visited him nearly every day after school to check up on him, yet the teen found it boring being able to do all the things he liked.

There was a kick to his stomach, making him wince and sigh 'Fine' He picked up the remote and changed the channel to something else 'That better?' After a few short moments there was another hard kick and Yugi rolled his eyes before changing the channel 'How about that?'

Then Yugi gasped as another kick sent a sharp pain down his back, Yugi bit his lip and sat up, a hand going over his stomach as he started to pant heavily as the pain grew, he had gone into labour. Yugi looked up as a crowd cheered on the TV, a small groan came from his throat as he turned the TV off and tried to stand up, but that only made the pain worse and he gave a small whimper of pain.

'Yugi, I was going-' Solomon looked in on the teen and saw him in his pain 'Are you alright?'

'I…I think I need to go to the hospital' Yugi said breathlessly before clutching his stomach again.

* * *

Joey and Anzu came to the game shop after school, though they had to stand outside the game shop as it was closed. Joey looked through the door but saw no one there; something he expected.

'Wonder where they went' Joey muttered as he moved away from the door.

'Well…seeing as Yugi's pregnant, where do you think they've gone?' Anzu questioned.

Joey fell silent for a few moments before turning to Anzu 'I think we should go to the hospital'.

'Me too' Anzu agreed.

The two hurried down the street, hoping they weren't too late to see their friend.

* * *

Joey and Anzu came to the hospital some time later. Joey hurried to the front desk where a nurse sat in a chair, she wrote a few notes down on a clipboard before looking up at the teens in front of her.

'Yes? May I help you?' She asked.

'Yeah, we're looking for our friend' Joey explained.

'Joseph!'

Joey and Anzu looked up, seeing Solomon walk over to them, Joey turned back to the nurse and quickly said 'Never mind' Before they hurried over to Solomon 'Hey gramps. Is Yugi okay?'

'Is he having the baby?' Anzu asked.

'Yes' Solomon replied with a sigh 'He went into labour an hour ago, I still haven't had any news yet'.

Joey sighed 'Well…I guess all we can do is wait then…'

* * *

They sat on the chairs in the waiting room as they watched people walk in and out of emergency rooms and doctors and nurses passed. Anzu sighed and played with her skirt before Joey's head rested on her shoulder, Anzu frowned at the blonde as she noticed Joey sat sideways in his chair.

'Joey, sit properly' Anzu scolded.

'Fine' Joey sighed and swung his legs around so he sat up properly 'But I'm so bored of waiting'.

'We all are. We just have to…' Anzu rolled her eyes 'Wait is all'.

Joey sighed and hung his head over the back of the chair 'But it's so frustrating…it's been like what? Two hours? How long do they need to do an operation like that?'

'Well, maybe they're just making sure that Yugi and the baby is alright is all' Anzu tried to comfort.

'And why would they need to do that if everything's alright?'

'Look Joey, I don't know a whole lot about this sort of thing. So just…be patient'.

'Fine' Joey sighed and crossed his arms over his chest while they waited.

It was only a few minutes later before a doctor approached them with a clipboard in his hand, reading a few notes before looking up.

'Mr. Mutou?' The three stood up; making the doctor smile 'We have a party then'.

'Is Yug alright?' Joey asked.

'He is fine' The doctor reassured 'The operation went fine and both are in recovery taking a rest'.

'Thank god' Anzu sighed.

'You can come and see them, but try not to push Yugi too far; he needs all the rest he can get'.

They agreed to that and followed the doctor down the corridors until they came to Yugi's room, the doctor let them in and explained to them that he would go get Yugi's new born baby. The group of three approached Yugi in his bed cautiously, but the teen had heard them and opened his eyes before smiling at them.

'Hey' Yugi said weakly.

'Hey Yugi' Anzu moved forwards and held his hand 'How are you feeling?'

'Exhausted' Yugi replied as he closed his eyes momentarily 'Took the life out of me…'

'Literally' Joey added 'The doctor dude said he's going to get your kid now'.

Yugi smiled some more 'Good…'

Some minutes later the doctor returned with a nurse and an incubator, sitting inside the incubator was Yugi's baby. The doctor carefully picked it up and walked over so Yugi could hold it; Yugi smiled and cradled the baby in his arms, happiness overwhelming his small body.

'It's a boy by the way' The doctor added before turning to Solomon and talking to him quietly.

'Hey, a boy' Joey grinned 'He's gonna grow up just like Yugi'.

Yugi giggled lightly 'You can't tell that yet Joey…'

'Of course I can! He looks like you. I mean, he has your eyes, he's pretty cute and chubby looking'.

'You saying I'm chubby now?'

'Pretty much'.

Yugi giggled 'If I wasn't so floppy, I would beat you up'.

'Amen for that'.

Yugi giggled again before kissing the baby on the forehead, Anzu looked at the baby with a smile 'It does look like you though'.

'Yeah…'

'What you gonna name him?' Joey asked curiously.

'I don't know…I haven't…thought of names…too exhausted…'

'Then why don't you rest?' Anzu suggested.

'No…I got…my baby…'

'Well he ain't going anywhere is he?' Joey chuckled as he took the baby from Yugi's arms 'And we're here to protect him, so you get as much as you can. You'll need it'.

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes 'Okay…thank you…'

'No problem' Joey brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face before putting the baby back in the incubator.

After a while Yugi fell asleep peacefully, Anzu watched him carefully before turning to Joey and Solomon.

'Does Yami know?' She asked.

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'No' Solomon replied 'I don't know his number. And even if I did I doubt I'd be able to get through to him'.

'Yeah. It seems like Yami has either forgotten how to use a phone or is being told not to use it'. Anzu sighed, and so did Solomon 'Tell you what' They looked up at Joey again 'I'll try and give him a call, tell him what's happened. Who knows it might work'.

'It's best he does know'.

'Alright' Joey hurried out but poked his head back in 'If any food comes this way, save me some'.

'Yes Joey'.

Joey grinned and hurried out. He came to some pay phones down the corridor and slipped some money in before dialling Yami's number, Joey stood and listened to it ringing as he tapped his hand against the wall until 'Hello?'

Joey listened 'You're actually alive Yami?'

'Joey, if you have something to say just say it' Yami growled 'I'm putting my ass out here, because if my dad sees me-'

'Yugi just had the baby' Joey interrupted.

There was a moments of silence 'Really?'

'Yes really. I'm calling from the hospital right now' Joey sighed 'Yugi would be over the moon if he saw you today'.

Yami sighed 'I know. I wish I could, but my father…'

'Ah screw him. My dad tells me to do things but I ignore him, we get along fine…most of the time'.

'Joey, you don't understand-'

'No, you don't understand' Joey interrupted once again 'In case you didn't hear right the first time, you're a father now yourself. So either it's gonna be your parents or Yugi and your baby, which is it?'

There was another few moments of silence before Yami asked 'Is it a boy or a girl?'

'A boy' Joey replied 'It looks a lot like Yugi. Same eyes, same hair, same cuteness, that sort of thing'.

'If it looks like Yugi then it's no doubt going to be cute'.

'Damn straight. So-'

'Yami! What are you doing?' Another voice on the other end shouted.

'Dad, I was just-!'

Then the phone went dead, Joey stared at it for a while before hanging it back up 'Yikes' He muttered before returning to Yugi's room.

* * *

Joey explained to Solomon and Anzu about the small conversation he managed to have with Yami, and the interruption they had from his father. Anzu sighed and stared at the sleeping Yugi.

'Poor Yugi' She whispered 'With Yami's father watching over him, Yami's not going to have a chance to see Yugi'.

'Even leave the house by the sounds of it' Joey added 'But, I'm going to get them together one way or another'.

Solomon turned to Joey 'And how do you plan on doing that?'

'I don't know that yet' Joey rubbed the back of his head 'Kidnap Yami maybe? But I'm going to do all it takes if it means that Yug will be happy again'.

******************************End of chapter 15***************************

Me: 'Oh dear'.

Agil: 'Oh dear'.

Me: 'Oh dear indeed'.

Diao: 'Stop it'.

Me: 'Okay. So…what's gonna happen? A lot of sh*t I can tell you that!'

Agil: 'Make everything alright Vann!'

Me: 'Of course I will…'

Agil: 'Good. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. A family

Me: 'Time to do some needed corny meanings'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'Sshh my child…sshh'.

Chapter 16-A family

After a few days of staying in the hospital, Yugi was allowed to go home with his new baby. Yugi was happy to be back in the comfort of his home again, with strict rules from the doctor that he wasn't allowed to push himself and take it easy for a while longer, though when the doctor suggested that the father should help out a bit more, Yugi found it hard to hold his feelings inside.

Yugi sat on the sofa with his baby-which he named Sora-Anzu and Joey sitting by his side as they visited after school when Yugi got back. Sora's eyes were open by now and looked at Anzu and Joey with large curious amethyst eyes.

'Yep. Takes right after mummy he does' Joey joked and patted Yugi's head 'No offense Yug of course'.

'Yeah right' Yugi chuckled then yawned 'Oh man…I'm so tired…'

'Sora woke you up in the night?' Yugi gave a nod as he rubbed his eyes to rid the sleep 'Why don't you let us look after Sora for a few hours? I'm not sure how much Joey knows about babies, but I know some stuff'.

Yugi shook his head 'He's still my baby…and besides…you're guests…'

'Yug' Joey ruffled Yugi's hair 'Didn't the doctor say get as much rest as you can? So why don't you go sleep for a while, we promise nothing bad will happen'.

Yugi looked between his friends for a few moments before sighing 'Fine…it'll only be for ten minutes though!'

'Like hell it will be'.

Yugi giggled but let Anzu hold the baby before giving another yawn and slumping back upstairs to his room. Joey then stood up with a smile.

'Ten minutes is more than enough for me' Joey said as he walked to the door 'Look after both of them will you Anzu?'

'But where you going?' Anzu asked, only to hear the door shut, she sighed and looked down at the baby in her arms.

* * *

Joey came to Yami's house some minutes later, and after ringing the doorbell he prayed that it was Yami who answered. He gave a sigh of relief when he met the familiar Yami, though he had to frown at his face.

'Nice bruise you've got there' Joey commented.

Yami put his hand over his black eye 'Don't mention it. Something happen?'

'No. But I'm going to be your carriage; I'm going to take you to Yug'.

'Joey, I'm not sure-'

'What's going on here?' Yami's father asked as he walked up behind Yami.

'Nothing' Yami mumbled.

Joey looked up at his father 'You see, I was wondering if Yami could come over' Joey quickly lied 'We're project buddies and we need to work together and all the stuff is over my house, is that alright with you?'

Yami's father raised his brow in thought before nodding 'Fine. If he must' He then turned to Yami 'Six, alright?'

'Yes' Yami replied, watching his father walk back into the house before slipping his shoes on and walking out with Joey 'Yugi's fine though, right?'

'Apart from tired, he's doing fine' Joey reassured 'You just need to be there man'.

'I'm trying!'

'For now you are'.

* * *

Joey lead Yami back to the game shop, they both came to the house part and Joey looked in on Anzu, seeing her sit on the sofa in front of the TV without Sora.

'Where's the baby?' Joey asked.

'As soon as he started crying Yugi woke up' Anzu explained with a sigh 'They're upstairs now'.

'Okay' Joey then turned to Yami 'You go up on your own. They are your family after all'.

'Yeah. Thanks Joey'.

Yami climbed the stairs to Yugi's room; Joey sighed and sat down next to Anzu as he listened carefully in case something went wrong. Yami opened Yugi's bedroom door and peeked in, Yugi stood by a crib as he watched the sleeping Sora, Yami smiled before he walked in quietly and slipped his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi jumped at the touch and looked up, then his eyes widened when he met Yami.

'Yami!' He then gasped and turned around in Yami's arms before stroking Yami's face 'Where did you get that bruise from?'

'Nowhere, it's not important' Yami then leant closer so he could kiss Yugi on the lips 'I missed you so much…'

'Me too' Yugi hugged Yami tightly before turning to the crib 'This is our baby Yami…I named him Sora…'

'Sora?' Yugi nodded and Yami smiled, moving closer so he could look at sleeping Sora better 'He is cute. He looks so much like you'.

Yugi smiled 'It takes him a while to get to sleep though…he's such a trouble maker…'

Yami chuckled 'Sounds like Joey. You sure he's not Joey's?'

Yugi giggled and shook his head 'I'm sure' Yugi then gave a yawn 'Oh…excuse me…'

Yami turned to Yugi and stroked his face 'Joey told me that you're tired. Do you want to rest?'

Yugi shook his head 'This is…the first time I've seen you in a while…I don't want to waste it by sleeping…'

Yami smiled and held Yugi's shoulders, pushing him gently to the bed before sitting him down on the bed.

'Sleep' Yami ordered 'You're looking after a baby as well, so you need all the rest you can get right?'

'Mmm…but you…'

'I'll stay right here' Yami laid Yugi down so he could lay next to the teen with a smile 'See. I'll watch over you until you wake up, sound good?'

Yugi nodded and held his hand out to Yami, wriggling his fingers to show a hint to Yami. Yami smiled and intertwined their fingers so they held hands; Yami kissed the back of Yugi's hand and brushed some bangs out of his face.

'Sleep well Yugi' He whispered.

'I will…' Yugi whispered back as he closed his eyes 'You're here now…'

Yami smiled and watched as the small teen drifted off into sleep by his side.

* * *

Yami watched Yugi sleep, the small teen was exhausted with all that had happened so he was more than happy to have some sleep. Yami kept his hand held tightly within Yugi's, and kept watching the small teen, occasionally kissing his lips and brushing his hair back. Yami sighed and looked over his shoulder at the clock, seeing it read quarter to six. Another sigh and he sat up on the bed, letting go of Yugi's hand and looking towards his baby.

"I don't want to go…" Yami thought as he rubbed his shoulder "I want Yugi…and my baby…but…"

'Yami?' Yami turned to see Yugi waking up and rubbing his eyes 'You're going…aren't you?' Yugi groaned as he looked away 'I knew…if I fell asleep…I wouldn't have enough time with you…'

Yami sighed 'Sorry…I'll come back…another time…I promise…'

Yugi nodded and sighed 'Yes…I know you will…'

Yami watched as Yugi sat up and scooted off the bed 'I suppose I'll see you off as well…give you one last kiss…'

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand, making Yugi turn to him with a surprised look 'You don't need to' Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap before kissing the teen on the lips, Yugi froze a little but kissed Yami back briefly before they parted and stared at each other 'I'm not going anywhere but here. I only want to be with you, you and Sora'.

'Yami I-'

Yami pulled Yugi closer into a tight hug 'Please, don't say anything. Just let me hold you a bit longer'.

Yugi nodded, letting himself settle in Yami's embrace as Yami pulled Yugi over so they laid on the bed together. Yugi gladly laid in Yami's arms, missing the loving comfort he got from his boyfriend, though the silence of Yami's voice made Yugi worried he was happy that Yami was with him again. They stayed glued together until Sora woke up and cried for attention.

******************************End of chapter 16***************************

Me: 'Yes, it's time for protesting'.

Diao: 'From who?'

Me: 'I dunno. Everyone? But yes…Yami seems to be staying with Yugi now. This can't go right'.

Diao: 'Isn't there some kind of law about this?'

Me: 'Oh Diao, you don't worry about trivial things like rules and law when you meet a loving couple like this'.

Diao: 'Like hell you do'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	17. The happy family bond

Me: 'We have redeemed the characters…slightly…'

Diao: 'Yes, but have you redeemed yourself?'

Me: 'That chance left years ago'.

Chapter 17-The happy family bond

Yugi giggled 'You look so sweet Yami'.

Yami looked up from feeding Sora to Yugi 'Huh? How so?'

Yugi giggled again 'I dunno…just…you're wearing your bad boy clothes but you're being caring, it's a weird but sweet combo'.

Yami looked down at his leather clothes and shrugged his shoulders 'If you insist' Yami then smirked and finished feeding Sora off before moving closer 'How much of a bad boy am I?'

'A very bad boy' Yugi replied before reaching up and kissing Yami on the lips.

They managed to slip in a passionate kiss before they heard someone clear their throat and they pulled apart before blushing embarrassedly in front of Yugi's grandfather as he walked into the kitchen.

'I'll take Sora from you' Yugi offered as he took the baby and patted his back slightly 'I'll be back down in the minute'.

'Alright' Yami watched as Yugi left the room before giving another embarrassed smile to Solomon and getting himself some breakfast.

* * *

When Yugi managed to get Sora to sleep without crying, he gave a sigh as he stared at his small son sleeping in his cot. He smiled before leaning close to place a small kiss on Sora's forehead before leaving the baby to sleep on his own. Yugi gave a yawn as he walked down the stairs and peeked into the living room, Yami looked up when Yugi plopped himself down next to his boyfriend with another yawn.

'Tired Yugi?' Yami asked as he slipped his arm around Yugi and cuddled him closer.

'Yeah' Yugi mumbled and gladly rested himself into Yami's chest 'Sora is such a noisy little thing…I just wish he can sleep through the night…'

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead 'You should've let me help out. You can sleep on me if you like'.

'Mmm…that sounds good…' Yugi tipped a little before settling on Yami's lap, closing his eyes with a small sigh 'If that's…okay with you…'

Yami chuckled and stroked Yugi's hair 'It's fine with me. You need your sleep mummy'.

Yugi hummed in reply and gladly fell asleep on Yami. Yami gave a small laugh but continued to stroke Yugi's hair, making sure that his love was peaceful and comfortable while catching up on his sleep.

'YAMI!'

Both teens jumped up from the loud booming voice, both teens stood up from the sofa and turned around to see Yami's father standing at the living room door.

'Dad' Yami gasped, surprised to see his father at Yugi's house.

'I should've known' He growled before marching over and grabbing Yami's arm 'We're leaving'.

'But dad I-'

He then turned around and slapped Yami hard round the face, Yugi gasped when a small red mark appeared on his cheek.

'Don't disobey me' His father growled and pulled Yami away from Yugi 'We're going'.

'No! I'm not going!' Yami tried to pull his father's hand away from his arm 'I love Yugi! And I'm going to stay!'

'No you are not!' His father argued back as he dragged the teen out into the hallway.

'Yes I am!' Yami managed to punch his father in the stomach before hurrying back to Yugi's side 'And nothing you can do will make me go otherwise'.

He glared at the two teens while he caught his breath back 'Well to hell with you. And to your so called "family". If you try coming back, you won't be welcomed back!'

Yami and Yugi watched as his father caught back most of his breath before walking back down to the game shop where they heard him slam the shop door behind him. A few moments later Solomon hurried up the stairs to the teens 'Is everything alright? I heard shouting…'

'It's fine' Yami reassured.

'No it's not!' Yugi turned Yami's head and stroked over Yami's cheek 'He hit you!'

'It's nothing' Yami patted Yugi's hand 'Sorry…for the disturbance Mr. Mutou'.

'It's quite alright, you weren't at fault'.

'Come on, I'll clean you up' Yugi pulled Yami into the living room so they were away from his grandfather and away from that moment.

* * *

Yugi put a small wet cloth over Yami's now burning red cheek, Yami hissed but did his best not to flinch and put his hand over Yugi's so he was sure that the cloth was pressed against his skin. Yugi did his best not to cringe as well at Yami's pain; he had to be strong for Yami just as much as Yami was to him.

'Feel any better?' Yugi asked quietly.

'It stings, but I'm sure that means it's going to get better' Yami replied.

'Yeah…just…hold on'.

Yami chuckled 'You make it sound like I might die…just a slap…'

'Still…' Yugi then hugged Yami tightly 'He shouldn't have hurt you! You're…too good to get hurt'.

Yami chuckled and had to press his own cloth against his face while patting Yugi's head 'It's fine…honestly. But…' Yami sighed 'I guess this means I can't go home…you don't mind me staying here…right?'

'Of course not!' Yugi smiled and nuzzled Yami's neck 'You need somewhere to live, and after that I'm sure grandpa would be more than happy to let you stay!'

Yami smiled 'Thanks…I'll do all I can…chores…I'll even get a job if you like'.

'We'll discuss that later' Yugi then reached up and kissed Yami's neck 'For now…just try not to get beaten up again'.

Yami laughed and nodded his head 'Okay, I don't think that can do that again anyway'.

'Good' Yugi rested against Yami 'I love you…you know that?'

'Of course' Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head 'I love you too as well'.

They then looked up when they heard Sora begin to cry, Yami chuckled and took the cloth away from his face before standing up.

'I'll deal with him, you have your sleep to catch up on' Yami reassured.

'Okay' Yugi watched as Yami disappeared up the stairs to deal with Sora. Yugi couldn't help but give a small yawn 'I am…rather tired…' He mumbled before leaning back and gently closing his eyes for sleep.

*******************************End of chapter 17**************************

Me: 'Only two more chapters left'.

Agil: 'I hope that's enough time to make everything better again'.

Diao: 'I doubt it. This is Vann we're talking about'.

Me: 'Hey! I can be nice!'

Diao: 'I beg to differ'.

Me: 'You're so mean!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	18. Like father like son

Me: 'Here we go! Let's…write misery!'

Diao: 'Vann…I really do wonder if your readers really understand how nuts you are'.

Me: 'Very!'

Chapter 18-Like father like son

Yugi, Joey and Anzu watched Yami feed the baby the next day, Yami smiled at them feeling a little nervous before taking the bottle from Sora and patting his back until he got Sora to burp for him. The other three teens smiled at the sight.

'So cute' Anzu commented.

'I'm gonna have to agree with her there' Joey added 'Yami sure does do this father thing seriously'.

'He's a natural' Yugi complimented, making Yami blush slightly.

'I'm not that great' Yami defended as he handed Yugi the baby 'I still can't get Sora off to sleep…'

'I think every man has that problem' Joey joked as he patted Yami on the back 'Well every man except Yug that is'.

Yugi giggled and rocked Sora gently in his arms 'It's not that bad, it just takes a bit longer than it should do'.

'Rather you then me' Joey chuckled before turning to Yami and frowning 'Uhh…Yami…have you changed your clothes at all?'

Yami looked down at his clothes and shook his head 'No'.

'Eww' Anzu chuckled.

'All of Yami's clothes are back home, so he hasn't been able to change at all' Yugi explained with a small smile.

'I see' Joey turned to Yami 'Want me to go get them for you?'

'No…I'll get them…at least if I make it through alive…'

'All the more reason I should go' Joey grinned and put his arm over Yami's head 'I can be like…a bodyguard or something…'

Yami chuckled and nodded 'Okay…if you insist'.

'Alright!' Joey then dragged Yami passed Yugi and Anzu as they watched him walk down the corridor 'If we aren't back within an hour call the police!'

'What? We're going now?' Yami questioned.

'Duh! No time like the present!'

Joey dragged Yami out of the house, Anzu and Yugi listened carefully as they heard Joey's loud voice walk down the street before it disappeared completely. Yugi sighed and cuddled Sora in his arms.

'Makes me happy to know I have such great friends' Yugi commented with a smile.

* * *

Joey and Yami walked down the street together as they approached Yami's house, Yami gave a small sigh which caught Joey's attention. He patted Yami on the back of his head.

'Don't worry, nothing will happen' Joey reassured 'At least not while I'm there'.

Yami gave a small smile back 'Thanks Joey…' Yami then looked up and frowned 'What the…?'

Joey looked up as well and jogged over with Yami to the front of Yami's house; sitting on the lawn were a few suitcases scattered around like someone had thrown them out on the lawn. Yami bent down to one and opened it up, seeing piles of clothes inside.

'These are all my clothes' Yami stated as he searched through all the suitcases to check.

'I thought you'd come back' The two teens looked up to see Yami's father standing at the front door with a glare and his arms crossed over his chest 'Thought you'd come crawling back eh? Well no more! You don't live here anymore, you're not coming anywhere near this house, and you are certainly not my son!'

'Charming guy' Joey commented as he helped Yami pick up his suitcases.

'Let's just go' Yami mumbled as he picked up two suitcases and walked off with Joey following close behind him.

* * *

When Yami had come back to the game shop, he explained what had happened to Yugi and his grandfather; they gladly welcomed Yami to stay, Yugi was happy and glad that Yami was part of his family now where he was safe from his father.

Yugi sighed in his sleep when it got darker, giving a small whimper he groped around to try and pull himself to Yami's embrace, but once opening his eyes he realised Yami wasn't in bed and Sora wasn't in his crib. Yugi gave a small smile before slipping out the bed and walking down the stairs to peek into the kitchen. The light was on and Yami was sat at the table, talking to Sora quietly while feeding him. Yugi smiled and walked over to the two.

'Hey' Yugi whispered.

Yami looked up and smiled 'Sorry…did I wake you?'

'Not quite' Yugi replied and glanced at Sora 'He's such a trouble maker isn't he?'

Yami nodded and took the bottle away when Sora had finished drinking and patted his back, Yugi smiled and stroked Yami's other shoulder 'You tired?'

'Huh? A little…' Yami replied with a small smile.

'You thinking about your father?'

Yami glanced up at Yugi before nodding 'Yeah…'

'Try not to' Yugi comforted and stroked Yami's hair 'He's not worth it'.

'I guess not…' Yami sighed as he held Sora in his arms while stroking his face gently 'I was hoping though…that he'd accept it…and let us be a family…guess it was too much to ask for eh?'

'No' Yugi kissed Yami's cheek 'I'm sure he will. Maybe not tomorrow, or the next day, but I'm sure someday he'll apologise and want you to be his son again'.

'Heh, doubt it' Yami shook his head 'Dad's a stubborn guy…it would take a bomb to make him change his mind' Yami sighed 'But you know that saying? Like father like son…'

Yugi giggled quietly 'Yami, don't even think you're going to be like him. You're too kind and caring to be anything like him, you also have more common sense, so that's a big difference'.

Yami chuckled and nodded 'Alright' Yami groaned and rested his head back over the chair 'I feel so exhausted though…'

'A lot has happened' Yugi leaned down to kiss Yami on the lips with a smile 'You should head up to bed; I'll get Sora to sleep again'.

'Mmm…okay…' Yami stood up and handed Yugi Sora before yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Yugi giggled at the sight and pushed Yami slightly to the door 'Bed for you mister' Yugi ordered 'Way past your bedtime!'

Yami chuckled and nodded 'Going, going. Try and not fall asleep as well Yugi'.

'I won't' Yugi watched Yami climb up the stairs with another yawn to follow, Yugi smiled and turned to his son in his arms, tapping his nose gently 'Haven't you got a great dad?' Yugi asked before humming to Sora and rocking him in his arms to get him to sleep.

*****************************End of chapter 18****************************

Diao: 'Isn't there a lot of paperwork before kicking someone out and stuff?'

Me: 'Diao, no one cares'.

Diao: 'You should'.

Me: 'Well I don't so, sshh!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	19. The perfect family

Me: 'Let's wrap this up with some fluffy family time'.

Agil: 'Yay!'

Me: 'I knew you'd like it'.

Chapter 19-The perfect family

'Hurry up Yugi!' Yami called from downstairs, glancing at his son as he sat on the step and fitted his shoes on by himself.

Four years had passed and although Yugi and Yami were still living with his grandfather they were slowly and steadily building up to save enough money for their own place to live. Sora had grown over the years, growing more to look like Yugi then Yami, Yami joked by saying he had two Yugi's to love. Which he found was true.

Yami sighed as Sora stood up and turned to his father, holding his arms out to signal to be picked up. Yami chuckled but reached down to pick his son up and sat him on his hip; Sora had developed a personality that made him silent, he only talked when he needed to, and yet somehow Yugi and Yami understood what Sora was thinking so they didn't mind about his silent attitude thinking he would grow out of it when he got older.

Yugi hurried down the stairs with a small smile of apology as he jumped into his shoes.

'Sorry, sorry' Yugi apologised 'Choosing clothes, you ready to go then?'

'Yep' Yami smirked and turned to Sora 'Isn't daddy like a real woman? So conscious about what he looks like'.

'Yami!' Yugi hit Yami slightly making him laugh 'Don't teach him that!'

'Alright. You gonna walk Sora?' Sora nodded so Yami put the toddler down as Yugi held one of his hands and lead him out to the street while Yami shut the door behind him. Yami then held onto Sora's other hand as they walked down the street 'Do you think the park will be busy by now?'

'Maybe' Yugi answered 'If we get there quickly, it won't be so busy'.

'Okay, let's go quickly then'.

* * *

The three soon reached the park, going straight to the playground. They let go of Sora's hands so he could run straight in and sit himself on the swing, he then pointed to Yami making him chuckle.

'Guess I'm pushing him today' Yami chuckled as he walked over to his son and started to push his son on the swing.

Yugi smiled and watched them, leaning against the iron fence casually as he glanced at the other families, most of them a wife and husband with their two beautiful children. It was at times like those where Yugi wondered if he had the right family; but they were easily passed off, he had the son he wanted and the person he loved more than anyone in the world. There couldn't be anything more perfect about them.

Yami then helped Sora off the swing when he got bored of that and watched him run to the play area to climb on it. Yami smiled and walked back over to Yugi, then brushing his hand over Yugi's forehead.

'What you thinking about?' Yami asked.

Yugi smiled 'How can you tell that I'm thinking?'

'Because you pull an adorable face. Like a determined pout'.

Yugi then pouted 'I do not!'

'Do to' Yami argued as he kissed Yugi's forehead 'So, what you thinking about?'

'Just…what a wonderful son and lover I have' Yugi smiled and held his hand 'Which is you and Sora of course'.

'I guessed, we're happy to have you as well' Yami then leaned forward to kiss Yugi on the lips.

'Yami' Yugi whined as he blushed 'There are other people here'.

'So? If they haven't seen two people kissing that's their problem, not ours'.

Yugi giggled before he let Yami kiss him back as they shared a short but passionate kiss before they were pulled off to play with their son.

* * *

Me: 'Aww, cute'.

Agil: 'It was! So cute!'

Diao: '…'

Me: 'Diao doesn't want to admit it, but he thinks the same. Anyway, thanks to my readers and to all who have reviewed, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope to see anyone in my next story'.

Agil: 'What you going to write about next?'

Me: 'Not sure, stuck between fantasy and reality. Tough choice'.

Diao: 'You'll pick both knowing you'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
